Feudal Era
by CitrusShinigami
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are from two different species. Grimmjow from the hybrids. Ichigo, human. It's hard to ignore love when the barrier between them is large. Warning: YAOI. R
1. A Pool of Sakura Petals

The sakura blossoms were beautiful this year, if not more so than the last. Ichigo took in some air and adjusted his kimono, small strawberries decorated the edges of the sleeves and the rest was colored black. His orange hair was a smidge longer than usual but that was because he'd lost his scissors to cut it. So it was tied back with a white ribbon and stared up at the sky with half-lidded chocolate hues. He had his hands shoved into the opening of the sleeves and slid his feet out and away from the sandals to then move into the pond a bit, up to the brim of his outfit as a soft smile played at his face as the water rippled underneath him.

A nice time of year, or so he'd been told. The sakura blossoms were falling slowly from the trees, landing on the surfaces of the ponds, decorating the area in a wonderful pink. Grimmjow walked through a closing of trees, glancing around interestedly. He wore a garment that was normal for the 'humans', a kimono of sorts, designed with little light blue kittens running down the sleeves. His sash itself was dark blue, contrasting well with the overall black cloth. Ocean blue eyes stared out between thin eyes, brows relaxed with a large scar of a teeth imprinted on his face. A fairly obvious sign of his origins. Many had them decorated on the chest or lower where it could be hidden easily, Grimmjow wasn't so careful. "If it's not on the face, the person doesn't count as a demi" he would say. Strands of blue bangs fell into his eyes, but didn't hinder his vision. His hair was bound by a black ribbon underneath his kimono, down to his back, swaying almost unrestricted as he walked on an attractive looking human. An orange haired boy.

Bending down the teen cupped his hands and lifted himself once he had a petal in his hands that was floating on the water. It twirled as if a dance only for him and then blew on it to help it along. "Keep going, little sakura," he spoke, smiling. The smiles he had were so private, only when he was alone and no one was around. Ichigo moved into it a bit more, the ends of the kimono raising and then lowering his hands to set the pink leaf back into the water gently. "...they're getting prettier each year."

The flowers spun about Grimmjow for a moment as he watched on, surprised at the gentle way the boy was acting. He propped himself against the tree, watching the boy's back with interest. "They are very beautiful," Grimmjow said aloud, hoping that the other would turn around and show him the boy's face. Arms folded before him with a cocky grin in place, the bluenet watched the way the other moved, tilting his head eying him much like a cat might, nails more like claws inside the kimono.

Hearing someone speak had Ichigo turn with wide eyes, his bangs flowing at the motion and blinking with a dark blush at being watched without his knowing. "Uh...what're you doing here anyway?" he spoke, eyes soon narrowing and moving to get out of the pond and get his sandals back on.

His grin only widened at the blush appearing on the other's face. "I wanted to take a walk and what do you know? I came across you, nice smile." Grimmjow commented, pushing himself back into standing position. He let his eyes wander for a moment before walking over. It was odd to see a human boy acting the exact opposite of the stories told in his village.

Getting the wooden shoes on he bit his lower lip and furrowed his brows in thought as he stared at the other than noticed the mark on the guy's cheek. But...but the other's eyes seemed to flicker in truth to what he'd said. "I do not, and may I repeat not, have a nice smile. I wasn't smiling at all." Ichigo scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. This was so odd though. The tales he'd been told as a child about demons, demis, even hybrids...seemed all so fake. This man didn't attack him like in the folktales, he wasn't trying to lead him into a trap - at least, he thought not, and he even was telling the truth.

His thin eyebrow rose in a curious look, gazing on the other as he neared about a foot away from him. "Whatever expression you wore, it was 'nice'," Grimmjow repeated, smirking a little as he noticed the boy's attitude. Were all humans like this? It was refreshing to know that they didn't simply cower in fear at the sight of him. "May I ask what your name is?" He inquired, figuring that it'd be like telling a total stranger back in his village to reveal his name. It was customary to introduce one's self first, but Grimmjow was never one to follow along the rules. Even as a child he would not follow the law of his pack.

Ichigo frowned and tried to think of a comeback but nothing came and then sighed as he lowered one arm and had the other raise to run the fingers through his hair in thought. "Hell, it'd be rude not to give it to you since you did ask." he sighed as he then dropped his hand with a slight irritated look as he swallowed and finally got it out, "...it's...Ichigo." he answered through clenched teeth as if annoyed by his own name. "My I know yours?"

He smirked. Moving, quick as a flash, he fell down on one knee, Ichigo's hand taken in his own. Grimmjow kissed the back of the boy's hand, as was proper custom in his village. "I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo," He said, gazing up at him. It was another moment before he stood to his full height, taller than the orange haired boy. If he had to guess, he'd put the boy's age at about eighteen years. Younger in age and in appearance than Grimmjow.

A bright dash of red crossed his face once the demi took his hand into his own and kissed it. "W-wha-?" His eyes were wide with shock and took his hand back hastily to his side, taking a step back and gasping once his sandal strap snapped and tripped to fall into the pond with a splash. Ichigo moved back up and spit water out of his mouth with the soaked look on him. The hair tie came free and floated on the surface like the loose flaps to his attire. Hair matted down and damp while a frustrated, embarrassed look came over his face. "That's not ordinary!" he protested at last.

Grimmjow covered his mouth, holding back a laugh with difficulty. The boy's reaction was so odd, so much so that it confused him. His head tilted to the side, almost purring in a growl. "What do you mean? Of course it's ordinary. It's what my people do to introduce themselves," Grimmjow explained, placing both his hands on the back of his neck. "What an odd being, taken aback by something so normal." He walked over, avoiding stepping in the water, and gripped Ichigo's hand, pulling him out of the pond with a curious expression. Not once had saying 'sorry' crossed his mind. Why say sorry for something that was part of his law?

"It's not normal here..." the orange head muttered before taking Grimmjow's hand to be lifted out then shoved the other into the water with a growl. "And I'm not a 'being,' I already told you my name and I'm human." He then tapped his temple in thought then blushed. "Wait...that does make me a 'being,' doesn't it?" He dropped his hand and looked to the side. "A-anyway, I've never met someone who would kiss another's hand while introducing themself."

Taken off guard by the sudden pull, Grimmjow fell head first into the water. The water soaked his kimono and he looked up at Ichigo with both brows furrowed. He hated the water. More than anything else in the entire world. Struggling to stand up and get out of the water, Grimmjow walked out shaking himself off, water flying off his body. "Yeah, you're a being if you're human. And I'm a demi, does it really fuckin' matter?" Grimmjow growled, kneeling down onto all fours and shaking what he could off. "Damn, ya try to introduce yourself..."

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow was shaking the water off and then lifted a hand to cover it. "Got you back for my falling in due to shock." he pointed out then wrung out one of his sleeves and watched the water drip down. As the demi got down on all fours and shook as much as he could off, the orange head lifted his arms to cover his face from the droplets. "Oh..." He then lowered his arms. "...'demi' ...a 'demi.'" Ichigo blinked and looked at Grimmjow with a confused look. "But you don't look like one...not really."

His eyes narrowed; perhaps that he agreed it was probably more than fair, although, he hadn't done it on purpose. Grimmjow stood to his full height once more, looking rather put off, but not violent. "What's a 'demi' supposed to look like?" He asked, mimicking the way he said 'demi'. As if he was superior or something. "Long tails, maybe? Pointed ears, fangs for teeth?" Grimmjow listed off, scoffing at the mere thought of having animal-like features. "I guess you think that my people are like the scourge of the Earth or something."

"Hey," he started with an irritated edge, "I only know what the stories tell and right now..." He stopped and rubbed his face, "Mmh...right now I don't really know what to believe. I mean, you didn't attack with fierce rage, didn't lead me into a trap - I'm still hoping not and...I think you're telling the truth. Well, you did when you told me you just wanted to go for a walk." He let his hand travel to his temple. "People believe the stories more than reality. I think I stick with the reality of things, I thought maybe demis didn't exist until today since I haven't run into one."

Grimmjow calmed himself, looking away a little ashamed of his outburst. He ran a hand over his neck and rubbed it a little. "I guess I shouldn't have expected you to be like all the rest of them. I mean, we're told stories all the time about how humans held the prejudice, but perhaps we all do," Grimmjow said, shaking his head a little as he focused his gaze back onto Ichigo. "Ichigo, right?" His feet brought him closer to the other and bowed a little. "I must say, you're the first human I've met and I'm glad that it was you." A little embarrassed of his apology, he glanced away.

A soft blush danced over his face and looked away while holding onto the ends of his kimono. "I guess we're all kind of prejudice about what we don't understand." He then blinked and watched the bluenette as he got closer and had his hands be pulled back thinking they were going to be kissed again then blinked dumbfounded once the demi bowed then bowed himself. "Uh...same to you too. With the being a demi, I mean." he replied then stood and looked away in the opposite direction the other man was while digging the heel of his sandaled foot into the ground.

He straighten up, blinking at Ichigo with a small smile apparent on his face. His eyes studied the boy's posture and his expression, seeing that he liked what he saw for a 'human'. There was a loud howling sound in the distance, Grimmjow's head jutted up looking at the sky for a moment. His entire body was stiff, before looking off to the East. "I have to go," Grimmjow said, looking back at the orange haired boy. "I don't know if this is customary in your village, but..." He kissed Ichigo's cheek and then ran off in the direction he specified earlier. "So long, Ichigo."

He was just dumbstruck and blinking a few times as he watched Grimmjow run off. "Uh..." he started then the orange head rubbed his face."Mmn...that's for married couples." Ichigo blushed and turned to head off with his face flushed as he headed home.


	2. Proof of Love

Funny. How one conversation with a human had him pining to see the other again. This Ichigo was an interesting being, a human that did not suddenly despise him for being different. The stories he had heard throughout his entire life only consisted of 'evil' humans that would kill the 'demi's' for pure sport. It was the reason that the children would never leave the village without permission, for which they rarely received. Grimmjow wasn't like everyone else though, so he sat there, feet pulled into his chest, staring at the surface of the pond. To avoid suspicions, he waited a few days, not expecting Ichigo to be there at the pond waiting for him, but it was still worth a try.

Ichigo headed into the clearing with his left hand rubbing his eye. His outfit of the day just consisted of white and the tie was grey. Reaching his hands back he tied his hair again but with a grey shaded ribbon with a sigh as he wandered into the clearing more with a tired look on his features. "Ugh...I'm going to kill him next time..." he groaned, moving over to the pond, opposite side of the other he hadn't noticed at the moment. Crouching down he cupped his hands to get some water in them to splash his face with to wake up. "...waking me before dawn. I mean really...?"

Grimmjow blinked, hearing a voice with his exceptional ears. It was Ichigo. That he knew turned a little, moving his completely light blue kimono, with white sash as well. Again, his hair was tucked underneath his robe, hoping that he wouldn't have to get into the water like last time. He just had to make sure that Ichigo wasn't flustered. "Good afternoon, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, standing up since the boy obviously hadn't seen him right away. He waited till Ichigo glanced up to wave his hand a little. It was hard to know that he had a naturally scary face, always looking unhappy unless he tried to look very pleased with himself. Grimmjow hoped that he hadn't come across that way to the other.

Looking up after a moment the orange haired male blinked and lifted a hand to wave slightly as he used his other to grab the sleeve and wipe the water off his face. "Oh, hey. Good afternoon to you too." he replied as he stood and moved over to where the blue haired demi was. "Didn't expect to see you here."

He smiled, "Well, I got bored and decided to come say hello to you, Ichigo." Grimmjow grinned, putting a hand on the human's shoulder. "You don't look in the best of spirits, did something happen?" His ears perked a little, checking to hear if someone was going to come and interrupt them. As much as Ichigo's innocence made him feel safe, another human entering the mix might not be so open minded.

His chocolate hues were half-focused, slightly there and looked up with a confused look. "Huh? Oh, oh that..." He waved a hand in front of his face. "Nothing happened. My dad's just crazy and tried attacking me at about twelve in the morning...so I'm kind of tired." he admitted while slightly nodding off in his explanation. "...really tired." The orange head rocked back and forth where he stood before falling against the demi with his brown hues shut and breathing in and out slowly. Surprisingly sakura petals began to fall from their perch just like the first time they ran into one another.

Taken by surprise, he let Ichigo's body fall against his chest, wrapping his arms around the other automatically. A soft smile took his expression as he looked down at the sleeping boy. "Yeah... I can tell," Grimmjow said, lifting him up, hand under Ichigo's knees and the other holding up his back. The least he could do was find a safe place for the orange haired boy to lay undisturbed. He glanced around for a moment, trying to avoid a "You're kidnapping a human!" situation, before using his feet to gather a bed of sakura petals that he accumulated around the area. It was like a small pillow, placing Ichigo's head down upon it before sitting next to him, back against a tree. "Sleep well, then." He muttered, looking at the boy's features.

The human's chest rose and lowered slowly, steady ins and outs before his nose scrunched up as a scent fluttered within it and then relaxed as he then recognized it. Ichigo's features were relaxed and calm as he rested, turning onto his side as his legs moved to curl the knees. "Mnn..."

Grimmjow watched, almost unblinkingly as the boy slept on. He hadn't begun to suspect anything else in his emotions, just curiousness. Something he no doubt inherited from his tribe and father. A natural cat-like curiousness that often led him into troubles. For a moment, he wondered what Ichigo was dreaming about. If humans and hybrids dreamt of the same things, such as life or perhaps desires. Had Ichigo ever dreamt of sinking his teeth into a fresh fish or did he ever think of a time when nature fell all around him?

His brows stitched together for a moment, fingers curling into light fists before his muscles tensed. His bangs ruffled in the breeze before his face went to that of a smile on his face. Just a bare tint. "...mommy..." he mumbled, the orange head's features that of a child being held by their mother who wanted to chase away the bad things that came to get her baby at night.

A hand lifted out of Grimmjow's lap and removed a small strand of orange hair from the other's face, eying him as the words left his lips. Humans were not much different than hybrids were, but there was the exception between Ichigo and Grimmjow. He'd never had a mother or a father. Many a time he would be blamed for the death of his mother, the woman dying in child birth, by his father, who drank himself into a stupor and ran from the village, only to be found dead a few miles away. A gunshot straight through his head. What a sight for a young 'cub' to see, the death of both his parents and living on his own.

Slowly the orange head let his eyes flutter open after what seemed like hours and his face was colored in a light pink from grogginess. "Eh...?" Ichigo glanced around before blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Oh yeah..." His mind replayed the scene he last remembered and blushed lightly as he recalled collapsing on the demi. Sitting up he blinked as a sakura petal was sticking out of his hair, lifting his hands and furiously rubbing his hair to get them out with his feet planting themselves on the ground as he also had his knees curled.

"You're awake," Grimmjow said, smiling at the other, arm balanced on one bent knee, the other lying out in the kimono. "Did you have a nice dream?" He inquired, tilting his head a little, hoping he'd mention his mother as a topic to converse upon. It would seem out of place to say 'I heard you mention your mother in your sleep', besides the fact that most took offense to the question altogether. Grimmjow just didn't understand how talking about one's mother could be an insult, since he only wished he could recall her face or even her personality.

He glanced over at Grimmjow with a confused look then blinked slowly. "Oh...well...yeah, kind of." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was talking in my sleep again I just know it. Do it every time I dream of my mom."

There was another small tilt of the head as he gazed at Ichigo curiously. "Well, yeah. You said something about her. Are you close?" He asked wondering if he was treading on ice, libel to fall through and create an argument. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been told off for asking about parents.

Ichigo nodded as he lowered his hands and placing them down on the ground. "She died though when I was nine years old. It was...a carriage accident." He soon held onto his knees. "...the horses tram-tramped all over her."

Grimmjow looked away politely. "I apologize, it must have been very hard on you," He said, wishing he could smack himself in the head for saying it. Obviously it would be hard on Ichigo; it would still be hard for him to cope with her death. At least he had his father left.

"It is hard..." he started then sighed, shaking his head."But I need to be strong for my father and sisters." Rubbing his face with a hand the orange head breathed in and out slowly. "Don't worry about it."

It was silent for a good few minutes, Grimmjow turning his gaze back onto Ichigo as the time dragged on. A brave human, that he was sure of. He had the support of his family behind him. "Lucky," Grimmjow thought, but said nothing.

Pushing to stand the spiky haired male stretched and let out a yawn afterwards. "What about you?" he asked, turning to face Grimmjow with his head cocked to the side.

He said nothing for a moment, contemplating the question as he followed suit and stood. "I've never known my mother, she died when I came into the world," Grimmjow said, smiling at Ichigo as he said this, figuring that he might come off as syndical. It wasn't his intention, but he turned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ichigo listened before breathing in slowly and swallowing before responding with, "You poor thing..." as he moved over and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow wasn't sure how to respond to that, so instead, just looked him full in the face. "It's alright, happened before I was born anyway," He said, shrugging slightly as Ichigo tried to comfort him.

Taking his hand back the orange head frowned lightly then parted his lips to speak more, "But still..." he started then stopped while looking down on the ground.

It was an awkward silence before Grimmjow suddenly thought that he might've done something to offend Ichigo. He put a hand on the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I..." Grimmjow started, but let his voice die as he just stared down at the human boy, eyes unblinking. "Hey, w-what're your siblings like? I've never had any myself," He said, deciding to change the subject.

Ichigo looked over at the bluenette before letting out air at the side of his mouth. "They're both girls and the youngest is like the mom of the family. But...of course my dad hasn't gotten over my mother yet." He slowly looked back at the demi. "Maybe I should introduce you sometime. I think I got a hood to hide that," He pointed at Grimmjow's cheek, "somewhere."

He considered it, wondering if his family was like he was. Especially if Ichigo lived in town, it could be dangerous. Not for him, since he could handle himself, but he didn't want to kill any humans just to meet Ichigo's family... did he? "If you've got a hood, I'd be more than glad to come along, don't want to upset any humans," He said, twinging a little, wondering if it'd sound like an insult. Grimmjow tried to be careful, not wishing to anger his only human friend.

Ichigo patted Grimmjow's back. "Just give me a few days to find it." he spoke, a brow raised in interest. "I'm sure you'll blend right in then."

"I'm guessing that most humans don't have marks like these on their bodies?" Grimmjow asked, smirking as if he already knew the answer. The touch was friendly and made him question a few thoughts in his head. "It's take a lot to get you into my village, though there's no one that's worth meeting in there. Just a bunch of hot heads."

Ichigo laughed softly and shook his head as if in a mock scolding way. "Only scars or tattoos." he replied before smiling softly.

A small grin played on his features as he folded his arms before him, also a little mockingly. "Yeah, that about sums it up," Grimmjow blinked, turning his head to the water and realizing how close they were to it. He made a face before shifting to the side a little.

Noticing how Grimmjow backed away from the pond Ichigo snickered. "I can shove you back in you know." he teased, poking the bluenette's cheek. Sliding off his bamboo sandals he moved into the water and gripped the end of his kimono to hold it up above his knees. "C'mon, you won't drown."

He still looked wary, smiling a little as Ichigo poked his cheek, but couldn't help but feel anxious. It was just a small fear of water, or so he told him. Obviously, the pond wasn't deep, but even seeing Ichigo walking in without a problem made him frown. "I-i don't wanna," Grimmjow said, backing away a little further and sitting down, watching the orange haired boy through his cat-like eyes. It was because of his fear that he never learned to swim, which only heightened the phobia.

Tisking the orange head turned and walked out to then grab Grimmjow's wrist to drag him in. "I won't let you drown, idiot. Come on." He then had a smug grin. "Unless you're afraid to get a little wet...?" His lips tugged back as his toes sank into the pond first then his foot, his other foot next. "I promise, I won't let anything happen."

Grimmjow still refused to get into the water, feeling himself pull back at the other's hold, albeit not too much so that Ichigo didn't decide to just let go. Slowly, he began to pull him closer, stepping backward into the water himself. His face was enough to make anyone laugh, looking like he was seeing his life flash before him. He fought until Ichigo made that promise to him. So far, he'd been right and kind. "F-fine," Grimmjow said, letting himself get led into the water, cringing as he entered, one eye closed at a time, more than unwilling to get in deeper. He tripped, letting himself topple onto Ichigo.

Once the bluenette tripped Ichigo let out a cry of shock and flailed as a loud splash came about, lifting himself up with a gasp. "Huff...puff..." he panted, looking up at Grimmjow."Uh...see, you didn't drown?" he laughed; soon it turned nervous and tensed his muscle with a rough smile. His erection now straining in his kimono bottoms, the ribbon falling loose. "C-can you get up?"

His lips were pursed, eyes somewhat pathetic as he was covered from head to toe in water. Cats don't like water. Neither did Grimmjow. He pulled himself up so that his waist was the only part of his submerged in the pond. It was hard not to look like a pathetic cat that just got a bath, but he tried to smile, failing miserably. "Yeah... I'm fine," Grimmjow murmured as he hid a small blush. He was somewhat erect, the tip of his cock poking at his kimono. What, now getting wet was turning him on? Or was it...

The orange head looked away and gnawed on his lower lip nervously. "So...you going to get up or...do I need to help you?" he stated, eyes still averted and staring at the reflection in the water.

Grimmjow stood up as best he could, but his hands were still on Ichigo's shoulder, not looking happy at all. "I'm up... I told you I hate the water," He murmured, still not moving to get out of the pond because Ichigo promised he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Raising a brow a near smug look came to his face. "And yet you're still in the pond." After pointing that out he moved to stand as well while having a hand placed on his side so the sleeve covered his arousal.

His eyes narrowed significantly. "I'd have to walk through the water to get to the edge..." Grimmjow growled back, really not moving because he'd become fully hard now. He glanced behind him and shivered, his body trembling from the water. "I really hate this stuff..."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed, lifting his hands to take the demi's hands off of his shoulders. "I don't want to return home soaking wet anyway." Taking hold of Grimmjow's wrist he gently led the blue haired man to the edge and then let go. Reaching his hands down he untied his sash to open his top and remove it.

He allowed himself to be led, walking out of the pond looking none too happy. Still, there was something about this human that he liked, this orange haired human was arousing him, he was sure of it. Now out of the foul water, he too untied his sash to remove his kimono, hanging it on the tree. Grimmjow shivered, quickly doing as he had done a few days previously and shaking his body free of the water.

Removing each fabric besides his under-attire he hooked them around the nearest branch of the sakura tree he could reach and soon reached his hand back to tug the ribbon out. "Okay...I know that went badly, but I didn't shove you this time." he pointed out with a concerned look.

The clothes fell from his body as he followed Ichigo's example and found himself in his undergarments, still rather wet, but less so than Ichigo, since he'd shook his body beforehand. "...thanks." Grimmjow said, not quite looking at him as he hung the rest of it on the tree. It'd be odd to appear in his village soaking wet as well, what kind of excuse could he have for even going close to the water?

Ichigo swallowed then began to climb the tree with a sudden interest of getting to the top. He was silent as he moved up and the branches barely creaked each time he moved up. The orange head bit his lip when his foot slipped but caught it soon after and poked his head out to the top to gaze upon his village. Everyone was moving to head home, children holding onto their parent's hands and how the shop owners were closing their shops. But the most wonderful thing he saw then was the sunset. "...so awesome..." he breathed.

"Hm?" Grimmjow managed before Ichigo jumped up the tree. He was impressed at how cat-like he was for a human. His groin had uncomfortable, especially as he watched him climb up. Grimmjow soon followed, slowly taking a seat next to him on the limb. The sunset wasn't the first thing he noticed. It was Ichigo's awed expression, how innocent and sweet it seemed. "Ichigo," He said, know exactly what he had to do, reaching out and placing his hand on the other's cheek and leaning in to kiss his lips. The bluenette closed his eyes, feeling the lips against his own.

Brown hues blinked as a hand touched his cheek and then turned his head to look at Grimmjow. "Huh?" he got out before his eyes widened once the demi kissed him. A soft blush colored his face and leaned in as he let his own eyes slide shut. "Mmm..."

His pale fingers brushed across the other's face, prolonging the kiss by forcing Ichigo's apart, letting a tongue slip inside. It didn't venture too far before he pulled back, staring at Ichigo with his light aqua colored eyes. Grimmjow's tongue slipped out to moisten his lips, unable to find words to speak. His hand fell from the other's face and into his lap, blushing a little. "Yer a good kisser."

His hands soon moved to tangle into Grimmjow's hair, lips parting and sliding his tongue along the bluenette's own. A growl came once the demi pulled back and let his eyes open halfway. "Well then...you're a great kisser." he snickered, pulling Grimmjow close and before his lips even brushed over the other's the call of, "Ichi-nii!" reached his ears and gasped before looking down and seeing a light-brunette stand close to the tree in a pink kimono with purple flower petals. "Ichi-nii! Lunch is ready! Ichi-nii?" Dropping his arms the orange head groaned and began to climb back down after looking back up at Grimmjow, "Don't move until my sister and I are out of sight."

Grimmjow had leaned back in for the second kiss, expecting it to be just as good as the one he'd stolen. He felt his own eyes sag down to his half-lidded gaze, his hand moving to rest on the other's thigh, now feeling that it wasn't dangerous. The sound had halted Ichigo came from a small girl. He hated children, the whiny little brats that constantly bothered him. Even now, Ichigo pulled away and started to climb down. "Wait! I'll be here tomorrow!" Grimmjow said, before Ichigo fully disappeared into the leaves. He watched the boy he kissed replaced his clothes and ran off with his sister.

Ichigo having gotten his clothes on moved to the child and swooped her up into his arms with a soft smile. "You should have stayed home." The little girl pouted, "But we didn't want lunch to get cold." Chuckling he held onto her as he walked and hid his blush. How the demi's lips still felt like they were on his own, how soft and warm they were. Swallowing he shivered and walked on.

Aqua hues watched sadly as the orange haired human disappeared behind the trees, sighing as he lifted his fingers to brush against his lips. The kiss was still there, burning him with a pleasant sensation. These feelings...He'd never felt such a thing for another being, not even those in his own village. Could it be that Ichigo was... No. He shook his head, deciding to think about the situation later when he was wearing clothing and had Ichigo before him once again. Already, he wanted the day to come that his human friend would be at the pond. "Ichigo..." He murmured, blinking down at his hand once more before climbing down, sure that Ichigo was far away from the place. Grimmjow prayed that he'd be there the next day, not run away at the odd action. It was a quick motion as he replaced his clothing, the robe coming next and then the sash tied around his waist. A little moist, but nothing he couldn't laugh off. Another howl came from his people and he sighed, running in the direction.


	3. More Truth

Sitting on the branch of the tree the orange head was only wearing his kimono bottoms, colored a dark green and the sash was a light green. His sandals were on the ground as he swung his legs closing his eyes and leaning back where he sat. Letting his brown hues stay halfway open as he thought back to the day before. Maybe things weren't going to be too weird...or strange. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just...sudden. Ichigo began to gnaw on his lower lip as his mind turned the memory over and over.

He found himself running, no, pelting across the ground. Blue hues darting around the pond for a moment before allowing his heart to beat steadily. Grimmjow came across the sandals Ichigo had usually worn during their meetings, at once he smiled, stopping and looking up at the tree. Its branches were in the way, but he could hear the orange haired boy sigh with his enhanced ears. Dressed in a orangle bottom with black top kimono with a grey sash wrapped around his waist, Grimmjow hurriedly let the top half fall from his torso as he began to climb up. "You're here, Ichigo," He said, jumping swiftly onto the branch, not even causing it to shake a little.

Hearing Grimmjow's voice had Ichigo glance down with a soft smile. "Of course I'm here." he snickered, shoulders bouncing at the motion and watching the demi hop up. "So...how was the rest of your day yesterday?"

His shoulders shrugged, as if to say "Nothing much, pretty boring". Grimmjow smiled, "What about yours? I'm guessing that was your sister the other day?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, somewhat ashamed of his thoughts about her previously.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, that was my sister. Her name's Yuzu." He then placed his hands between his parted legs. "She may not look it but she can cook."

Grimmjow blinked, "She's so young though." His face sadden a little, wondering what kind of a life they'd had to lead after their mother's death. "Your sister, Yuzu, was it? You can easily tell that she has a big heart. Caring for you like that..."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. We switch tasks, I make breakfast, she makes lunch and my other sister, Karin, makes dinner." He then chuckled, shaking his head. "My father can't make food worth a horse's shit."

He grinned, shaking his head. "Sounds like a fun family. Kind of build each other up, don't ya?" Grimmjow said, returning to his usually playful attitude. "I guess ya like having siblings, eh?" Never having any of his own, it was hard to picture it from his mind set. Ichigo seemed to enjoy being around them, at least judging from the expression he wore when he picked up his little sister like he did.

"Well, we care about each other and don't want anything bad to happen so I guess so." Ichigo offered a smile, placing a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "It's like...a gift when you have siblings. 'cause you know you'll have to be there for them to protect them from 'the bad guys.'" Lowering his hand he looked up at the sky and stopped swinging his legs.

His gaze became a stare, watching the other as he spoke about his family in such a loving way. The hand was a comfort, his grip firm as he held his shoulder for the small minute. It was impossible to turn his gaze from the other, so intruged and interested. "Sounds like a good family," Grimmjow said, eyes still intent on the other, his own legs still against the wooden branch. Hard to resist the charms of the other, Grimmjow smirked, pleased to see Ichigo happy the way he was.

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and offered a soft smile. "It is." he said with a blush. "...I just...wish it didn't feel lonely at times."

Grimmjow blinked, tilting his head curiously. He smiled after a moment, thinking that he realized what the other was saying as he looked away, hand edging itself over to Ichigo's hand and gripping it softly. It was hard to keep his gaze up into the sky, with the real beauty sitting next to him. "Yeah..." His voice was soft, just like his expression, eyes half-lidded as he thought through his situation on the branch with Ichigo.

Feeling a hand grip his own had Ichigo glance over at Grimmjow and blushed a bit more before smiling. "Feels lonely for you at times too, huh?"

He nodded, glancing over at him before tilting his head a little more to lean in for yet another kiss. Eyes serious, but soft as the blue hues stared out through the lids. "Not lately..." Grimmjow said, in almost a whisper, letting their lips press together once more. His other hand reached out and placed the palm against Ichigo's cheek like he had the day before. The right gripped the hand somewhat tighter, keeping the boy from pulling away, as if the orange haired human was thinkig about doing so. Enough rejection, enough prowling by oneself. Grimmjow was tired of his one-man life, it was lonely, now that he knew what it was like to have company.

He kissed the demi back, winding his free arm around the other's neck. His captive hand twisted itself to hold onto Grimmjow's own as his chocolate hues slid shut with a soft blush.

The moment was soft, Grimmjow being as gentle as he could, surprised that it came rather naturally. He let his tongue slip between their lips this time, entering the new territory, taking on his personality and starting to search for the other's inhabitant. Their hands remained clasped, hands moving to fulfill each other their cravings of the other's flesh.

His brows slanted in bliss before parting his lips to let his own tongue trail along Grimmjow's own. Pulling back slowly he let his eyes open slowly to look at the demi with a shy smile as a small blush colored his cheeks. "...um...wow, I mean..." he stammered, taking his arm back and rubbing his neck nervously. "That was...it was just..." The blush's shade then darkened as he tried to find a word to describe it.

Grimmjow let his tongue brush against the human's pleasure just just nodded, "Yeah." His smile was peaceful, squeezing Ichigo's hand softly. "I've never... felt like that before..." He said, unable to prevent himself from grinning. The scent of strawberries filled his senses and he knew that it Ichigo. It was a moment before he thought about the boy's family, wondering how they'd react if they ever found out... that their Ichigo had a hybrid man that was in love with him.

Ichigo nodded and lowered the hand rubbing his neck. "Yeah, me too." he replied before moving to lean his head on the demi's shoulder while closing his eyes with the blush still managing to stay where it was. The orange head's hair fluttering in the breeze.

He couldn't help but close his eyes, feeling the other's head rest on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined between them as they both felt the small breeze brush their hair, sakura leaves flowing around them like the perfect scene. Grimmjow would easily admit that leaving the branch was the last thing on his mind.

Breathing in and out slowly as he continued to hold onto Grimmjow's hand.

It was like paradice, almost too amazing to think happened. Even in the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be there with Ichigo. All he wanted. "Ichigo..." He said, letting the words feel the full burst of the taste in his mouth. "I...I love you."

Brown eyes opened and looked up at Grimmjow. "I l-love you too." he spoke with the blush turning a bright red before kissing the demi's cheek. "Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's smile became a large grin, turning his head to stare into the chocolate brown hues. "Ichigo... can we just stay up here...?" He wondered, needing to hear him say no to come back to reality. Though, he pined to hope that it was possible.

Lifting a hand he poked Grimmjow's chest. "Only as long as your village doesn't call or neither of my family members." he chuckled.

"Damn," Grimmjow said, unable to feign a frown. He was too happy at the moment to even revert to his gloomy self. "Well... I'll enjoy you until we're torn apart, eh?" His lips touched the other's cheek.

Ichigo let a small laugh pass his lips. "True." he snickered before moving his lips to press them to Grimmjow's own.

Another long kiss ensued, Grimmjow's hand moving to rest on Ichigo's neck, pulling him in only a little more. His tongue entered Ichigo's mouth once more, tasting him almost hungrily, as if he'd never had a decent meal before.

"Mmm..." Ichigo moved a hand to lightly hit Grimmjow's chest after a few moments of the kiss and struggled. "Mn mant bree!" he protested with his brows furrowing, lightly biting the demi's tongue as a warning.

Grimmjow pulled back, nursing his tongue by pressing it against the roof of his mouth. He tilted his head, confused at to why Ichigo had done that. Perhaps he had been too passionate in the kiss. That was the only answer that seemed to make sense. "What?" He asked, his hand still gripping Ichigo's.

Panting Ichigo then looked up and glared. "I couldn't breathe!" he wheezed out. "I need air to stay alive." With a few more breaths he kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "Sorry about the bite though."

"Sorry, I got really into it," Grimmjow said with a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "You taste really good though, I think it's my enhanced senses." He shrugged as he kissed him back, a small peck. "That quick enough?" His voice teasing.

A dark blush formed on his face though his glare was weak. "Shut up, Grimmjow," he pouted before taking his hand back and hooking both around the bluenette's neck. "I just can't let it last for longer than two minutes. I didn't practice holding my breath."

He stuck out his tongue teasingly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I guess I'll have to keep that in mind, if you're going to bite my tongue like that again." Grimmjow retorted, but meant nothing by it, just being playful. "Playing with a cat can get you scratched," He murmured, kissing his lips once more.

Listening to the demi he leaned his face in with a murmur of, "I might like that." before kissing the bluenette back, nibbling on his upper lip as he ran his hands down Grimmjow's bare chest.

"I never would've pegged you as a risk taker, Ichigo," He said, smiling at the hands running up his chest. His grip around Ichigo tightened, only bringing their bodies closer, the heat increasing. Another kiss blessed their lips. "But, I love that..."

"I figured you would've found that out knowing I keep coming here to talk to you." he pointed out, while running his fingers through the blue strands.

Grimmjow chuckled, "Well, I figured that it was either that you were a risk taker, or just dumb." Kissing him again, he pulled back to look him full in the face. "And I was surprised to find that you're just beautiful."

A scowl crossed Ichigo's features. "I can't tell if I should be insulted or not." He then looked at Grimmjow and ran a finger down the other's jawline. "Thanks a lot."

"Oh, it's definitely not an insult," Grimmjow said, shaking his head. An eyebrow rose in curiousity. "Are you saying that you're not beautiful?" He asked, assuming that this was the problem.

"I'm not saying that," he pointed out then kissed the demi lightly. "Just saying, I've never been called that before."

"Beautiful?" He asked, blinking surprised. "Surely you're joking." His eye widened a little, kissing at his neck somewhat. "It's hard to believe that you weren't told that before..."

Sighing softly he leaned lightly against the other and chuckled. "Of course I wasn't." he replied. "My dad's the cheif of the village -" Ichigo stopped there and slapped a hand over his mouth. That may have not been a good thing to say.

Grimmjow froze, staring at Ichigo's face with wide eyes. "...the chief?" He asked. If that wasn't going to be a huge problem, he didn't know what would be. The chief of a human village? That was almost like walking into the place announcing that he was a hyrid being. Shot in a matter of minutes.

Ichigo had a nervous look on his face with a little quivering response of, "Yeah...sorry I didn't tell you earlier." His brown hues averted to the side and laughed with a non-too-funny tint to it.

Silence filled the air between them, Grimmjow's gaze set on Ichigo's. After a moment, he blinked and looked away, back to the sky. His arm rose and gripped Ichigo's shoulder from behind, pulling him into a hug once more. Not quite looking at him, with that usual expression on his face, he said, "Maybe it's best I don't meet your family, Ichigo."

"Wha-" Ichigo started once his shoulder was grabbed and blinked from absolute confusion before pulling back and looking up at the bluenette. "Hey, just because he's the chief doesn't mean you can't meet him..." he spoke before stopping and thinking it over with furrowed brows in thought. "...me and my big mouth..." Lifting a hand he covered his face and rubbed it with a sigh. "I told Yuzu someone was coming over and she was so excited."

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea, espeically if your father is the cheif. I mean, even if he's like you and doesn't hate me right off, he'd got the village to think about. I know you're not someone that would be afraid of me, but they aren't going to be thinking like that, are they?" Grimmjow said, trying to explain his thoughts so that Ichigo wouldn't think badly of himself. "I wouldn't be able to get comfortable, simply because I'd be surrounded by people that probably mean me harm. And would harm you too, since you affiliate yourself with me."

Sighing heavily the orange head moved his arms to have them around Grimmjow's waist while peering up at him once again. "...I know, I know. You have a point and I get it." He let out a small puff of air. "I just wish I would've thought about the reactions sooner."

Another minute passed, Grimmjow thinking about it all before shaking his head and sighing just as heavy. "I'm pretty sure that I'll regret this... but I concede. I'll go meet your family, but I can't promise that I won't have to leave suddenly. As soon as my pack calls for me, I have to come or they'll get suspicious." It was law. Unfortunately, this was the one that he couldn't break, no matter how hard he tried. Delay it, possibly, but it was the trigger in his mind.

"You don't have too," Ichigo pointed out as he looked up at the demi with a thoughtful gaze. "But I can still lend you that cloth to cover your mark with." The orange head then nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, that's fine, I don't mind."

There was a small smile that had taken his features now, leaning in and kissing Ichigo lightly. "Alright, find the hood and I'll go." Grimmjow said, whispering it quietly. He liked them having a meeting spot, a place where they knew they could always find each other. Once again, he took the other's hand in his and let his fingers slide between his. "Let's just hope for the best, yeah?"

Ichigo let out a laugh and moved to give the demi a kiss with a soft smile. "We'll have too." he snickered as he tightened his hold on Grimmjow's own hand.

Peace took them over, Grimmjow kissing him back, returing the contagious smile and then replacing Ichigo's head on his shoulder. "Your dad... what's he like? And Karin." He asked, wanting to know a little about them before they met.

Looking upwards Ichigo let out a little laugh. "My dad's an idiot, he's too hyper and Karin...she's not your average girl. She'll kick your ass at any sport you throw at her."

Grimmjow's eyebrow arched, "Sounds like an interesting family. Fun, to say the least." He smirked, picturing them all in his own little way. Yuku completely cute, even though he'd already seen her. The father more like a joke than an actual father and Karin like a tall girl with some kind of hidden muscles. "I can't wait."

The orange head snickered before running his fingers through the blue strands. "They're quite the family indeed."

Smiling Ichigo moved to cup the demi's face to pull it in for a kiss. "Just don't do anything stupid." he whispered, arms moving to be around the other's neck.

He allowed himself to be pulled in, kissing blindly as his eyes closed over his eye-lids. Grimmjow wanted to feel him, the skin brushing against his own up on the large tree branch. Hidden from the world, just the two of them. "Cats aren't known to be very obedient," He teased, hands running themselves over the sides of his chest and reaching around into another hug. "I wish we could stay like this forever, just you and me."

Ichigo pulled back with a flush as he poked his tongue out to trail it over his lips. "Then it should be more fun that way." he teased, running his hands down Grimmjow's chest before his eyes fell halfway shut. "I doubt I could ever tire of your kisses."

"I know that I could never get enough," Grimmjow whispered, eyes opening slightly at the feel of Ichigo's hands on his chest. He bent in again, kissing him for about a minute again. His hands slid back to the other's thighs gripping them firmly. He noted the boy's hips, the way his eyes looked into his, the way his lips felt against his own. "I'd do anything for you, I want you to know that, Ichi."

"You're so..." Ichigo started then smiled as he shivered. "...perfect." He leaned against the other man and kissed his neck.

A small sound escaped him, sounding more like a scoff. "Hardly, at least, not compared to you," Grimmjow said, lifting his neck a little, but feeling himself grow lustful as Ichigo kissed at his neck that way.

Lifting his head the orange haired Kurosaki pouted slightly. "Come on, you are so." he insisted before kissing the demi with a smile. "Very perfect."

Grimmjow said nothing as he just smiled into the kiss, lips moving around until finding the perfect place for their lips to meet. It was like a puzzle piece, finding the best position for it to be placed. It was quiet for a moment, before his ears perked up, pulling back. "What's that sound?"

The orange head had his hands cupping Grimmjow's face while the kiss continued before blinking and glancing around when the demi mentioned a disturbance and peered over the edge to see a certain man he knew with dark hair wandering about before the dark haired form parted his lips with a loud shout of, "Ichigo? Ichigo, daddy wants to talk to you!" The brown eyed male's face went red with embarrassment and covered his face with a mumble of, "I'm going to kill him..."

"Daddy?" He repeated, blinking at Ichigo curiously. The word had never been uttered around him before, but he knew enough about the other's expressions to know that the one he wore the day before when they had met up again was the same one he wore now. Obviously, he wasn't too pleased that he had come. "That man is your father?" Grimmjow asked, removing his hands slowly from the other's hips. It was a quick motion as he jumped up onto the next branch, climbing as high as he could, hidden by the leaves and sakura petals. Whatever the case, it wouldn't be wise to meet up with Ichigo's dad there, especially when he could tell Ichigo to stop coming.

"Idiot, don't go near him," Ichigo groaned, readjusting his clothes then shimmying down to be on the ground. "Stay there..." Getting to the bottom he crossed his arms. "What?" he snarled and the man pounced on him before Ichigo sent a foot flying into his face.

Even knowing that it was Ichigo's father had his nails digging it to the tree's bark, preventing himself from jumping down and protecting Ichigo. He'd come from a father that would drink and beat him, it only made him feel angry that the other's dad might be the same. Still, he did as he was told, trying to be obedient.

Ichigo watched as his dad crashed into the water and soon he got splashed as well with a stupid grin on his dad's face. "Got you back!" he laughed, all full of parental love and laughter. "AH! You idiot!" Ichigo protested as his hair was matted down and then both looked at each other seriously then. "...dad...the person I invited said they'd come over, don't tell the village. It's just for a short while." "Oh, I see!" Isshin barked, laughing still. "Going to take them to your room for a little 'fun?'" Ichigo's face went red and flushed from embarrassment ever more. "N-n-no! You pervert!"

He watched on, blinking as his eyes followed the new man, ready to jump down at any moment and protect Ichigo, though, the words that passed between them were more fun and playful than anything that could cause Ichigo major harm. Grimmjow blushed as well when the thought about going up to Ichigo's room to have a little 'fun', as Isshin called it. Not that he was completely against it, in fact, he would love to memorize the other's body naked, lick at his body as if it were sweet… He shook his head, refocusing on the scene in front of him. How he wanted to get down from his hiding place and just talk to the man. Would he listen to Ichigo when he said not to inform the village?

"Ichigo, I shall humbly listen, though...may I know who is coming over?" At this Ichigo paused and gnawed on his lower lip. "...someone..." he started then looked down. "...who's special." "'special' you say? Well..." The dark haired man turned and walked off, nearly prancing, "I shall tell my darling daughter to make a lot of food!" "Da-" Ichigo started then sighed once the other was out of sight soon looking up towards Grimmjow with an awkward attempt at a smile.

Grimmjow smiled down, using his 'cats always land on their feet' rule to jump to the ground. Crouched down, knee bent onto the soft soil, hand helping his body endure the blow. He stood, watching the man's back receding into the darkness. It was a quick movement as Grimmjow moved behind Ichigo and hugged him. His arms sliding through the wholes between the other's arms. "I'm special, huh? Well, that's two family members down. I've just got one more to meet."

Brown eyes widened once he was grabbed from behind and glanced over his shoulder at Grimmjow before blushing lightly with a nod. "Yes, you are." he spoke before chuckling once the demi mentioned the last person he needed to meet. "I'm sure you'll get along just great."

"I know it'll be just…" Grimmjow kissed the back of his neck, "amazing…" and again, "if you're there." He chuckled quietly into the other's ear before squeezing a little harder. "Hey, Ichi, I'm guessing that the thought of going up to your bedroom for that 'fun' your father mentioned is out of the question?" He teased, completely joking.

Ichigo blushed violently and averted his eyes. "Completely out of the question." he spoke sternly. "I can't have my sisters hearing us if we did."

"Oh, I see. You're not against the idea, you're just not into the scene we would do it in," Grimmjow reasoned, hands tightening around the other and kissing at his neck once more.

"S-shut up, Grimmjow..." the orange head stammered, bringing his shoulders up in a defensive way. "I-it's not like that."

A smirk found its way to his expression and he took Ichigo's earlobe into his mouth, mumbling as he did so. "Then… what is it like then?" Grimmjow asked, feeling completely loving and somewhat horny just in Ichigo's presence.

"Nnn...G...Grimm, stop." the man panted, eyes falling halfway shut as his body trembled. Reaching his hands over to grasp the bluenette's own.

"Do you really want me to?" Grimmjow asked, returning to the sucking of his earlobe. "Don't say it unless you mean it." His tongue traced the rim as he surrounded his salvia around it. It was one of the most sensual places on the human body, after all. It deserved some attention.

Letting out soft exhales of air Ichigo cocked his head back, biting his lower lip as his erection began to strain against his kimono again. "Ah...stop..." he panted, closing his eyes and leaning back against the bluenette.

Grimmjow let go of the lobe between his lips but conveyed his reluctance with the tightening of his grip on the other boy. He let his chin fall to the curve of his shoulder, leaning his cheek against the warmth there. His chest rumbled with a calm and affectionate purr, displaying his appreciation for the proximity and warmth of the other's flesh.

Turning his head to face Grimmjow, Ichigo reached a hand over and ran it along one of the other's arms before closing his eyes and leaning against the demi. "...I love you."

A contented sigh escaped him as the other's body fell against his chest, his grip softening. His mouth traced the rim of Ichigo's jawline before whispering into his ear. "I love you too. For as long as I live," He murmured, eyes closing as the world around him collapsed and all that existed were the two of them. Almost like one as they circled around in the endless space.

A soft shiver surfaced and Ichigo smiled with a light blush as he nuzzled his cheek against the other's in affection. "Same here. Forever and always."


	4. The Dreaded Family

His heart beat fast against his chest as Grimmjow found himself pulled by the other, black hood donned on his head to hide the all too obvious mouth-like scar on his right cheek. A human village. Even now that they found themselves walking through the street, Ichigo's hand clasped in his own, he questioned why he had agreed to the situation in the first place. After all, he was a hybrid, and the first person to notice he was would instantly cry out in fright, notifying officials that would then shoot him dead. Light aqua blue eyes, dark in the shadow of the white hood, stared around at the small market place that the town's people had devised and smirking. In his own fear that he would be caught, he found solace in the fact that it was their own bartering system that made trade quicker. No bickering like a woman arguing with the vender, nor men screaming about the price. The hybrids would never fool one another, knowing the exact item price they would need to trade. Dressed in black attire, his kimono designed with small interesting creatures only told in myths and fairy-tales, Grimmjow strode through the human village, feeling that if he didn't have Ichigo with him, that he would surely have lost his way and been lying dead in the streets. "How much further?" He asked, feeling anxious.

Holding onto the other's hand he glanced around and sighed before turning the corner and pushing Grimmjow against the wall to lean up and kiss the demi softly. His attire for the day simply red with light red petals, sash the color of deep maroon. Pulling back after a moment he motioned to the house beside the statue of the Lucky Cat, round and plump. Actually, it wasn't a house, rather a mansion. "Right there. Breathe; you look like you're panicking."

It was the kiss that drove away all his fears and worried feelings. That wonderful touch against his lips meant that everything would work out for the best. Grimmjow reached his arms around the other and kissed back. "My bad, I guess I'm just worried that they won't like me. If they're anything like you, though, I'm going to love absolutely everything about them," He whispered, hugging him close to his chest in a firm grip. "It's a nice looking house." His comment changed to the outer appearance of the building, wondering why Ichigo would even leave the magnificent home to meet with someone like Grimmjow.

Smiling reassuringly the orange head had his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "They're not jerks," he pointed out then reached a hand back to intertwine the fingers with the bluenette's own. "Besides, I'll protect you if anything happens."

He smirked, enjoying the sensation of their fingers acting like puzzle pieces and connecting perfectly. "Thanks for the sentiment, Ichigo, but I only need emotional support. I'm strong enough to protect both of us," Grimmjow cooed, kissing his lips again. It was possible that he was coming across rude, but he had never meant to belittle Ichigo's masculinity. Instead, he was just showing his dominance as the 'alpha male'.

A little tisk passed his lips with a pout though kissed Grimmjow back regardless. "Still," he whispered. Tightening the hold of his hand he gently continued to lead the demi to the house and finally made it. A girl in the front beaming and rushing over, "Ichi-nii!" she called, enveloping him in a hug as best she could. "Oh! You must be his company he was talking about! Pleased to meet you! I'm Yuzu! What's your name? How did you meet my brother? Was he nice to you? I'm sure he was." "Yuzu, don't scare him..." Ichigo sighed.

His dislike of most little children brought about a scowl to his face, swallowing a growl as the other looked up at him with those oddly large eyes and began to question him almost without breathing between her inquiries. Grimmjow eyed her carefully, before looking at Ichigo. Their hands squeezed together once more at their side as he took in a deep lung full of air. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And you do have a very kind and sweet brother," He said, bending his knees down to her level and then glancing up at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow, which was hard to see under the hood he had been given. It was best that he didn't say where they had met; after all, coming across as some mysterious stranger that stalked humans would be a bad way to appear at first.

Snickering Ichigo averted his eyes with a, 'You're on your own, babe,' vibe before ruffling Yuzu's hair. "We met just outside the village a while ago." Removing his hand the bright brunette giggled and smiled at Grimmjow. "Pleased to meet you, hope you enjoy the meal I made."

Grimmjow nodded, feeling a little misplaced. A hybrid in a village with someone he considered his mate, meeting the family for the first time though he had watched them from far away when they didn't know he was looking. "Thank you," was all he could say as he stood straight again and looked at Ichigo once more with a 'Oh, this is going to be terrible, isn't it" expression cloaked behind the hood.

Ichigo offered a hand to the demi while his sister bounded into the house with a wide smile. Chuckling lightly the orange head kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "Only as bad as you make it seem."

His face flushed, looking away to keep his composure, letting their hands clasp once more and let Ichigo lead him into the house. "I suppose…" Grimmjow mumbled, trying to think if he had ever told his lover that he hated children with a fiery passion, and no child he had met so far, either human or hybrid had failed to meet the standards as to why he hated them. In fact, it might be the reason he had so willingly accepted into loving a man, though Ichigo was a special human.

Ichigo snickered and pushed open the doors once they reached it and stepped inside. The place decorated in the finest things and the orange head pulled the demi close with his hand. "It's a wonder why I doubt I could ever forget this place."

Grimmjow felt himself move closer to Ichigo, mind set on searching around the place. Even inside, he refused to remove his hood, afraid that the second that it his mark was seen, he'd have to run away. Even though he had the boy's assurances that they would be fine with him being a hybrid, it was hard not to feel a tad anxious. "It's huge. Does it even have a back wall?' He asked.

Glancing over at the demi Ichigo raised a brow then snickered at the question presented to him. "It does, all the way back there." he replied then began to lead the bluenette through the house. "Relax a bit, nothing will happen."

"I know that," He said, frowning at being treated like a child, even though it was rather calming. His hood fell over his brow, the sides effectively hiding his scar. "I won't be able to calm down until I meet the rest of your family. As if I could be calm..." He murmured, squeezing his hand softly.

Offering a grin the orange head lead the blue haired hybrid into the kitchen, revealing Yuzu as she was moving about to get everything situated and another girl with dark hair sitting at the table with a bored expression. Leaning in he whispered to Grimmjow, "That's Karin."

He studied her for a moment, noticing the resemblance that she had in Ichigo. Grimmjow said nothing back, but instead let his eyes follow Yuzu around in the kitchen. As long as Ichigo held his hand and stood by him, he was sure he'd make it through the rest of the day. After all, it was the reason that he had come in the first place. Because he loved Ichigo.

Everyone besides he and the demi seemed to be busy, impressive how Karin got up and went to go help Yuzu though she was protesting with a flush. "Feeling better? That's everyone in my family."

"Yeah, you have a nice family," Grimmjow said as he arched an eyebrow. He pulled Ichigo out of the kitchen and pushed him softly against the wall before kissing him. Licking the boy's bottom lip before pulling back. "Mmm..."

Nodding Ichigo then blinked as he was pulled out of the kitchen, eyes blinking before gasping out softly once his back was against the wall. Feeling Grimmjow's lips against his own had his hands lift to wrap around the demi's neck, whining lightly once the other pulled away. "Ah..."

He ginned, fingers running through Ichigo's hair in a loving way, making sure that no strand of orange lock fell from his scalp. His lips pressed against his once more, a little longer that time as he stared into the other's eyes. "I'm guessing they don't know about our..." Grimmjow tried to think of the word, "relationship. Do they? How's your family going to react when they find out what I am?"

Kissing the other back for as long as it lasted Ichigo then blushed lightly and shook his head. "I...I didn't think about telling them before." he admitted, looking to the side before sighing. "If my dad's stupid enough to accidentally propose to a broom while drunk I'm sure he's pretty idiotic enough to welcome it and announce it to the world." Rubbing his forehead Ichigo then kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "They'll have to accept it anyway, because I'm not going to settle for anyone else."

A small gratified grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, bringing on another kiss as the words left the other's lips. "Good, I was just making sure," He replied, "Not that I don't trust you... but everyone needs reassurances every now and then." Grimmjow slipped in and began to kiss a his neck, not sexually, but more like licking it. The hood lightly prod the side of Ichigo's face, but he assumed that the orange haired strawberry would understand his... nakedness if it were to be taken off. It hid the truth, hid the pain of other's prejudice.

"I know," the orange head complied, closing his eyes slowly then holding onto the demi. Feeling the hot, moist, tongue run over his skin had a shudder run through his system. "Mmm, I love you." he whispered, running a hand down Grimmjow's back in a slow, gentle, welcoming motion.

Ichigo's touch spurred him on, causing him to nip a little as he moved a little further onto the other's neck, treating it as if it were his own precious skin. The taste was different than any food that had touched his tongue before, in a sense; he didn't need any other food. This young human boy fulfilled his hunger, his thirst, and his wants.

His other hand soon went to join and Ichigo let his hands run up to Grimmjow's shoulders then ran back down as he cocked his head to the other side to offer up more skin. Soft breaths began to pass his lips and grabbed onto the other's kimono with a soft groan.

"Shhh, don't want your family to just come out and see us like this, do you?" He asked, smirking at the sound his lover made. "You have a room right?" Grimmjow suggested, pulling back a little and glancing around as if it were going to pop out at him. His fingers moved down Ichigo's body and suddenly held him in his arms like a fireman's hold.

A pout managed to form on his features as Grimmjow chided him. "W-well," he started then blushed furiously at the mention of his room and nodded. Lifting his hand he motioned over to the way back of the building. "Down there then a right."

Grimmjow lifted his gaze up to where the other pointed, head tilting curiously as he wondered what would be inside Ichigo's room. His feet brought him to the door soon enough as he used one of his hands skillfully to open the door that slid open. "Ah, very nice." The door closed behind him and he placed Ichigo on the bed, quickly crawling on top of him.

Moving to cock his head back and look up at the bluenette once he was set down Ichigo pouted but reached his hands up to slide the hood down and also bring the other's face down to kiss the demi. "Mmm..."

They kissed once more. He stared down at Ichigo, blinking at him with a rather blank expression. "With you, I'd do anything. I can become naked and you'll see all of me," He whispered into the other's lips, bending his head down to lick at his neck once more, hands slipping under the shirt to massage the toned abs.

Letting out a soft breath Ichigo shuddered at the other's words, licking his dry lips. "Damn it all, Grimm..." he breathed, coiling his arms around the other's neck as his back arched. "...don't get me so excited."

"Are you sure you don't wanna be?" He asked, smirking as the two hands split apart to play with Ichigo's nipples. "I want you to be." Grimmjow had been wishing to do so for a while, but he had to make this human boy his mate. The terms of his tribe told its people that to make a 'relationship' complete, forever being with that one person, the mark must be made. Unfortunately, the mark can only be made at the end of a sexual ritual.

"A-ah..." Ichigo's chest raised into the other man's touches, closing his eyes and panting heavily. "Nnn...Grimmjow...n-not right now...wait until," He cut off by a soft moan, "after d-dinner."

A small obedient look became his expression. He was like a little cat, curling at his master's body for the heat, warmth, and attention. Grimmjow swiftly brushed the edge of his cheek against the other, kissing him once more before climbing off him and sighing. "Okay," He pouted.

Offering an apologetic smile Ichigo ran his fingers through the blue tresses. "We still need to tell them about us," he pointed out before kissing the tip of the other's nose.

"I wanna do that... but I want to... excite ya," He said, pulling Ichigo's face to his own and nuzzling their noses together in a cute Eskimo kiss. "Why don't we hurry up and tell 'em? All this suspense is killin' me."Grimmjow chuckled, taking his hand.

Chocolate hues slid shut and turned the nuzzling of their noses into a kiss as he smiled. "You do excite me, but we can't go any farther until we get the telling over with." Once his hand was taken into the bluenette's hand he opened his eyes and moved to stand while his other hand readjusted his top.

He smirked, pulling himself up after Ichigo and lifted his free hand to cup the other's chin, pulling him into another kiss. "I'm addicted to your taste, Ichigo. I want to taste everything you are..." It was sweet, for a hybrid. Their lips connecting briefly, Grimmjow pulled back before pulling his lover to the door. "Alright, let's get in there." His hood slipped back over his head as he smiled at Ichigo.

These kisses had Ichigo smiling and moved a hand to aid in getting the hood back up atop the other's head. "Why thank you." Reaching a hand out he pushed the door open and snickered. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

"As you wish, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, running a hand through the other's hair. "I'll let you lead then, since I could easily get lost inside this huge house!" He laughed, sliding open the door and then dragging Ichigo out.

A surprised sound was let out once he was tugged out of his room. Regaining his balance the orange head nodded with a laugh and pulled the demi towards the kitchen once again.

They walked down the hall together, hands clasped as Grimmjow looked at the back of Ichigo's head out from under the hood. He whispered something to himself, but since Ichigo didn't turn round, he decided not to say it louder, allowing himself to be taken to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen Ichigo looked back over at Grimmjow and leaned in for a small, soft kiss before he pulled back once a dark haired man burst through the room with a loud cry of, "Ichigo! And our company!" Isshin took Grimmjow's hand into his own and shook it with vigor. "Pleased to meet you! My! You have such manly hands -" Realization then dawned on him and hugged Ichigo tightly. "My only son has fallen in love with a man!" "S-shut up you idiot! I don't need the village hearing you!"

He kissed back, but his eyes lit up as Ichigo pulled away. Grimmjow blinked confusedly as the father took his hand and shook it vigorously. "Ah, uh..." Taken aback at the sudden way that the man moved and spoke. It wasn't long before Grimmjow picked up on the conversation, deciding it best not to make matters worse by taking off his hood. After all, if he was upset that Grimmjow was a man, how would he take it if he found out that he was also a hybrid? For the first time since they stepped into the house, he stood tall, the real dominant being.

"This is not a matter to be ashamed of Ichigo! As long as you two don't have 'whoo-hoo' in -" Ichigo slammed his fist into his father's face, that in return sending him flying out of the room. Pulling his hand back and coughing into the fist with a violent dash of red on his cheeks. "...uh...ignore him, he's an idiot."

Grimmjow smirked, letting go of Ichigo's hand when he balled it into a fist and watched the little scene. A fun father, it seemed. A strong arm reached around and gripped his lover in a one-armed hug. He leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "I like him already," Grimmjow said, whispering into his ear as he steered him into the kitchen to face the whole family. The hood was still atop his head, not bothering to take it off.

As his father lay on the ground spouting out random nonsense Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow and moved one of his own arms around the other's waist. "Yeah, yeah..." he sighed, entering the kitchen to be greeted by the scent of warm food, rice, curry, rice balls and some cooked fish spread out on the table. "Ichi-nii, Jaegerjaquez-san!" Yuzu grinned, motioning to the table. "Please, eat as much as you like!"

Something dripped from his lips; it was a moment before he realized that it was saliva, his hunger getting the best of him. Ichigo was looking forward as Grimmjow quickly wiped it from his mouth, his own arm draping itself over Ichigo's shoulder. He figured that they might have to tone down the love and affection in front of the children, because he seemed very protective of them. His eyes scanned the table of food and smirked at Ichigo. "Thanks, I doubt that I'll have any problems eatin' this!" Grimmjow said, sitting down next to Ichigo before looking back at the old man still lying on the floor. "Should we do summit?"

"Just leave him there," both Karin and Ichigo complied with a sigh as they got some chopsticks. Using them to eat the rice in their bowls and to get some fish every now and again before Ichigo grabbed hold of a fish and turned to Grimmjow while offering it. "Try it; Yuzu's is the best you will ever taste." The dark haired girl nodded in agreement while the youngest blushed.

It was an odd feeling, watching for a moment as the others started to get their food and slowly began to eat. Eating with someone was strange enough, let alone the fact that there were four more of them. He hoped it was something he could get used to, but it wasn't something he thought very realistic. "Oh yeah?" Grimmjow replied with a smile to the little girl before compiling his bowl with rice and whatever he could reach. Fish and seafood mostly, being the hybrid cat he was. A quiet moan escaped him as he took a mouthful of rice and fish.

Ichigo smiled at how it seemed that the demi was getting comfortable and then closed his eyes as he went back to eating his rice. "Hey, Jagerjaques-san?" the soft brunette started as she slid to sit down next to Karin. "Why don't you take off your hood, I'm sure you do not want it to be stained." A quick inhale came from their brother and he coughed on a piece of rice violently, pounding his chest with his fist. "Uh...Yuzu, the curry is great!" he started, a nervous grin on his face. "Try it; even though you make it, you still have to eat some!"

Grimmjow lifted his gaze up at the other, feeling what little comfortable emotions he had dampen somewhat. After all, it was almost like it hadn't been there. However, it brought him back into the here and now. A hybrid dining with humans... it was unheard of. Maybe their father had been fine or relatively so with Grimmjow being a man, but would that not run the Kurosaki name through the mud? He watched as Ichigo coughed on his food, quickly changing the subject, but it didn't fix his odd sensation. Wanting to know if they would be willing to have an open mind or if it would simply cause uproar. Grimmjow used the change of subject to continue eating hope that he didn't seem rude for ignoring the question. The long pale arm patted Ichigo on the back in case he needed help.

Both girls stared at Ichigo oddly as if he'd lost his mind but then brushed it aside. Karin went back to eating; Yuzu went back to staring at the hood. Wondering exactly where she'd seen it before. "Ah...s-sorry about that." Ichigo coughed, finally getting his breath back.

It was another moment before Grimmjow turned his gaze from Ichigo, but it was only to latch on Karin. Her eyes studied his hood, and he wondered if it was because the hood belonged to their family. Unless, she had seen his scar and was trying to figure out where she'd seen it. "This is some delicious food," Grimmjow said to Yuzu, not feeling comfortable enough to say her name directly.

Both girls soon stared at the hood and Ichigo looked down on the ground, a frightened sense washing over him. Maybe he should have picked a more common color for this season. Like green or tan. "Thank you, Jagerjaques-san. I like that hood, where did you get it?" "Yeah," Karin added, leaning in, "where exactly." The orange head looked up and gave them a scolding look. "Don't harass him." "We are not."

He was taken aback at the question, though not quite sure if it was sincere or rather more of a way to get him to take it off. Out of season, maybe, but it didn't deserve the attention that the girls were giving it. "I... can't remember..." Grimmjow said finally, avoiding eye contact with Ichigo so that the two girls wouldn't get suspicious. Almost immediately, he turned his gaze back onto the food, instantly filling another mouthful of fish and rice into his mouth.

"Really?" Karin implied, raising a brow and soon Ichigo slammed his hand down on the table, making it rock. "Leave him alone! He came all the way here for a visit and you're harassing him!" "Ichi-nii..." Yuzu started then pouted. "That looks so much like the hood mom gave you..." "Do you like this guy?" the dark haired girl suddenly asked, causing a blush to hit the orange head's face. "T-that has nothing to do with this, now leave Grimmjow alone!"

"Mother's hood?" Grimmjow repeated, blinking for a moment before glancing at Ichigo with a questioning gaze. Something so important was on his head, but the thought that his orange haired lover had let him use it only made his emotions stronger as he smiled under the hood. Another mouthful of food went into his mouth. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" He asked, hand sliding off his own lap and onto Ichigo's, gripping it tightly. "I'm having a good time, stop getting so worked up."

Ichigo turned his head and was about to retort but then paused and sat back down with a frown though the girls looked at each other then to the two men. "You do like this guy, Ichigo, you better not let dad know other-" "He found that out, Karin." Sighing he poked at his rice with his chopsticks before said father came bounding into the room, nearly drop-kicking Ichigo who only turned, gripped his heel and spun his body in the other direction to send him flying, but not before hearing, "DON'T 'WHOO-HOO' IN YOUR ROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"I-Ichigo!" Grimmjow said standing up from his seat as he saw Ichigo's body fly right into the other room and hit the ground. He turned around from looking at the other fly to raise an eyebrow at Isshin before running into the other room, his lover stand to his feet. "Are you alright?" He asked, not quite sure if this was normal behavior or if this was something more aggressive. Lately, what he had seen of his father's actions, it wouldn't surprise him to know that it was indeed normal. His arm wrapped around the others body to lift him up to his feet. While doing this he whispered, "You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

Rubbing the back of his head Ichigo groaned and blushed mildly once he noticed Grimmjow move to help him up. "He actually got me that time," he spoke, shocked, "this is normal, he wants me to know how to protect myself and the people I care about." Standing he sighed before smiling at the demi. "I'm fine."

He let a small smile appear on his own features as well, mirroring Ichigo's. "Your sisters are... perceptive. It kind of took me aback," Grimmjow commented, rubbing the back of his own neck and looking through the door to see that the two girls and the father had begun to eat. "Well, how about this then. I'll," He kissed Ichigo softly on the lips, "protect you. So, you don't have to worry about it." Another kiss and he took Ichigo's hand.

Moving to kiss the demi back the human closed his eyes and slid his hands up to cup the bluenette's face. "How sweet of you," he whispered once he pulled back, eyes half-lidded. "I'll do the same then."

A chuckle slipped through his lips and into the kiss, they pulled back for a moment before he ran a palm over Ichigo's cheeks, shaking his head. "I meant to take the entire burden, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, kissing him once more.

"Hnn, not while I can still throw a punch," Ichigo murmured before being kissed again, closing his eyes and grasping the front of Grimmjow's kimono to tug him back so the orange head could rest against the wall. Parting only a tiny centimeter from the demi's lips Ichigo smiled softly. "I love you."

"As if I would let blood stain your lovely hands..." Grimmjow said, almost scoffing playfully as Ichigo pulled him in. His hands moved to rest on either side of Ichigo's chest, gently kissing him with a soft smile atop his expression. "I love you too, Ichigo. More than anything or anyone I've ever known or seen. You... complete me."

A soft blush came onto his features at Grimmjow's words and looked to the side as he let his hands take down the hood to let his fingers play with the blue tresses. "...you use such enticing words," he drawled, eyes half-lidded, teasing, "dare I trust them?"

He nodded, "As much as you can trust that the world will still be moving tomorrow." His words had a serious tone to them, but they sounded more charming. Grimmjow's fingers twitched on the wall as he went into another kiss, looking into the chocolate colored hues, blinking every so often. His eyes did close as Ichigo's hands rose to run through his hair, no longer bothered by the hood. "Are you sure you want to see me with this... scar?" He asked.

Letting out a soft breath the orange head smiled softly, "I've seen you without this hood, remember?" he questioned, raising a brow. "Ugh...let's just skip dinner, I don't feel like going back in there." Leaning up he kissed the bluenette's nose.

"What do you feel like, then?" Grimmjow asked, smirking at the comment. Questioningly, he let his hands take a place on Ichigo's sides, traveling down to rest on the other's hips. "This...?" He wondered aloud as he tilt his head to land a kiss on the other's lips, parting the lips that met his and slipping in his tongue, making it difficult for the other to pull away.

As the slick tongue ran over his lips he parted them and moaned softly, fisting Grimmjow's hair as he leaned his chest against the other male's. "Ah...Grimm..." Ichigo breathed, hands shaking on their perch.

Grimmjow didn't let up, letting his tongue explore deeper into the mouth it loved. His other hand went to grip Ichigo's free one, intertwining their fingers together. Both his eyelids fell down, the sensation enough to keep him sane as he pressed their lips together further, allowing little air to pass between the edges of their lips.

Ichigo let his own tongue tangle with the hybrid's own, shivering and letting out soft sounds while closing his eyes fully. A peaceful expression was on his face as the orange head moved to pull the other along towards his room for more privacy for the kissing session.

A small tug brought him moving down the hall; however, even the movement didn't force their kiss to stop. Grimmjow helped a little, eyes still closed, feeling the way there as Ichigo's body slid against the wall. The unique taste of Ichigo's saliva mixed with his own, almost like a pot inside Ichigo's hot mouth.

A shudder went through his system, just having the taste that was only described as Grimmjow on his taste buds had the human moan softly, and a hand releasing the bluenette's hair. Said hand placed itself on the wall, searching as his other hand tried to pull the other man closer though it wasn't completely physically possible. "Mnn," He gasped a little when he parted for air before diving back into the lip-lock.

A quiet chuckle escaped him as their bodies pressed hard against one another, begging for their worlds to collide into a single entity, only passionate souls in the endless dance of love. His hands pushed a little rougher against Ichigo, forcing him still against the wall, as the kiss continued almost uninterrupted. This one passionate kiss would not be disrupted by anyone, man nor beast. For Grimmjow would kill before the action occurred.

"Mnn, Grimm," he gasped, licking at the other male's upper lip. "G...go easy. I need air too..." Panting lightly he finally found the door and slid it open while gnawing on the hybrid's lower lip.

They slipped into the other room, Grimmjow's fingers automatically closing the door behind them before pressing Ichigo's back up against another wall, unable to contain his feelings or actions any longer. His hands slid up under the shirt to cop a feel of the other's chest. Eyes still closed, it was almost as if he couldn't hear Ichigo's words amongst the passionate feelings rushing through his mind and body. "Ichigo..." He murmured in between a small reprieve before their lips pressed together once more.

Feeling his back up against another wall Ichigo gasped out and shuddered. His chest arched up into the touches though and had his hands tug at the hybrid's top to try and get it off while panting out, "I...need air." before their lips were pressed together again and the orange head's face was flushed.

He broke the kiss, blinking as he realized. "Ichigo... we can't do this here," Grimmjow murmured. It would go against, not only his father's wishes, but also the concern the other had had before they came that day. His siblings would be able to hear them. That, and the 'sex' they were about to have would be much more... painful than just two virgins having sex. The mark would need to be made; Grimmjow knew that a hybrid had no control over that or when it would happen in the passion. The shouts would be loud and could easily bring attention.

Once Grimmjow pulled away the orange haired Kurosaki let out a gasp with hazed eyes once he opened them. "...huh? W-why not?" he asked, lifting a hand to brush some of the bangs out of his face.

"Well, first, your father made it clear that he didn't want... this to happen here," Grimmjow said, cupping the other's face with his palms. "Second, you'd make too much noise, don't want your family to hear everything do you?" He asked, knowing that they both craved the passionate sexual feelings. Someone had to be level headed in the situation. "Besides, I have a question for you..."

A violent blush came over his face and sighed heavily, lifting his hands to place them over Grimmjow's own on his face, closing his eyes with a groan. "Point taken..." he admitted, looking up at the bluenette then blinked. "What is it?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a good moment, hands clasped around each other's face. Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's hands almost cat-like before glancing back up again to pose his question. "Why did you let me use this hood, Ichigo? A gift from your mother, and you'd let me use it? I don't think that I understand."

"Oh..." the eldest Kurosaki sibling started eyes on the hood and sighed heavily. "Well...I just..." He took a hand away from the other's own, grabbing onto the white fabric to pull it close and averted his eyes. "My mother told me to put this on the one I care most deeply for so..." His blush got ever darker. "...I choose you."

His own gaze never faltered, staring at Ichigo's expression and watching his reaction as the words left his lips. Grimmjow removed his hands from the other's face for another moment, eyes staring unblinkingly at the Kurosaki boy. Another second and Grimmjow's hands wrapped round Ichigo's waist and pulled him into a tight hug, his face buried into Ichigo's chest. "Thank you," He muttered, into the cloth now covering his face.

A surprised sound left Ichigo's lips once he was pulled close so suddenly and blinked rapidly while blushing darkly. Placing the fabric atop the other's head again the orange head moved his arms around Grimmjow's neck and placed his cheek atop the other's head. "Welcome."

The hug continued on, as did the silence, both quite content to stand there in each other's arms for however long it lasted. Their embrace, the warm feelings, Grimmjow wasn't quite sure how much of it seemed familiar and which didn't. It had become like he'd never spent a day away from Ichigo. Away from his own father's oppressive attitude and his mother's death, being hugged was something he wasn't used to, but was willing to become used to if it involved Ichigo.

Lifting his head after a moment Ichigo let out a soft breath. "Well...I..." he started then paused to think before kissing the top of the demi's head. "...I want you to be happy."

Grimmjow raised his head, looking into the chocolate hues with a small smile donned on his expression. Another, gentler, kiss touched Ichigo's before he pulled back. It was difficult for him to decide on a suitable facial expression, especially since he was feeling many all at once. He took on a blank expression, but was unable to hide his usual scary looking face. "I want… you to be happy too," He said, running his palm on the other's cheek.

His hands moved to run through the bluenette's hair while chuckling lightly as he kissed back. "I'm happy enough as is, could probably burst too." he pointed out while placing a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek.

He let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he nuzzled the hand running through his hair, craving the other's touch and affection. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow purred, hug returning as he hid his face in Ichigo's kimono with a saddened, yet happy look on his face. "Promise me something?"

Blinking as the other hid his face Ichigo let a hand run down Grimmjow's back. "What is it? I'll promise you anything."

"I want you to promise me…" Grimmjow stopped, not just struggling to find the words, but his whole body stilled. "I've been gone too long," He said, lifting his heads up and perking up his ears and looking at Ichigo briefly. A small kiss on the other's lips before the hood covered his face and he slid open the door, running from the room, running to the howling noise.

"Wha- hey!" Ichigo called after the other male before trying to move and at least give a better kiss than a quick one but paused and sighed heavily. "Damn..." he muttered before noticing how the rest of his family was staring after the hybrid with raised brows. Sighing again he moved back into his room and plopped down onto his bed.

In a sprit-like run, Grimmjow flashed out of the Kurosaki house, his mind completely blank other than getting to the village. The howl did this to everyone. It couldn't be ignored because it threw all of the thoughts from one's mind and forced them to come home. The hour had become shorter and the day had ended too soon. Why had the howl come so early?


	5. The Mark of A Hybrid

**Frowning as he stared down on his reflection in the water Ichigo sighed. It had been three days and the demi hadn't shown up at all. Now in the water with only his kimono bottom on the orange head poked at a sakura petal as he glared at the water's surface. What was taking so long for Grimmjow to come back? It's not like Ichigo did anything wrong...or at least he'd hoped he hadn't.**

**Feet thumped against the ground as Grimmjow came into view of the small pond and his lover. A weak smile appeared on his face at the sight of Ichigo wading in the water with that expression on his face. He knew that would be there, after all, it'd been a few days since they had met together. After leaving so soon before, there was little doubt that Ichigo was feeling a little confused. Continued on, walking in a torn and ripped kimono, Grimmjow made it to the tree without alerting his orange haired lover that he was there. The hood was hidden safely under his clothing, no rip or tear to be seen. "Ichigo…" He murmured as he pressed his body against the tree's base to keep himself up. Some scratches and wounds were on his body, but they were small and nothing to worry about since they healed fairly quickly. **

**After a while of standing there the orange head sighed and turned with his eyes shut. "Guess he's not coming today either..." he muttered, brows furrowed in thought as he moved toward the shore and opened his eyes halfway. Finally out he bent down to pick up his top then stood and glanced around with his eyes open. "Hmm?" A thin brow rose as he felt eyes on him and tugged his top on before moving forward a bit and lifting his hands to run them through his hair. "Grimm?"**

**Again, he watched silently before moving to hug Ichigo from behind, brushing his lips against the skin. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I was… held up a couple days." He said into Ichigo's ear sounding sincere enough. Another moment passed as he held a little tighter, resting his cheek against the top of the other's head with a small smile, taking in the other's scent. He'd been thinking of Ichigo the entire time he was away, unable to pull himself away from the small crisis of the village. Perhaps a little needier, Grimmjow just wanted to feel his lover's skin and those beautiful lips.**

**Feeling arms around him had Ichigo blink from shock and turned his head to look over at the other. "Grimmjow..." he breathed out, relieved. Reaching his hands up he ran them along the other's forearms then intertwining their fingers. "...what happened?**

**Silence filled the air at Ichigo's question, Grimmjow thinking over how to word what he wanted to say. "Well… there was a… incident the day I visited your family. Back in my village," He explained, wondering how vague he could be for Ichigo to be satisfied. Something… had happened.**

**Brown eyes fell shut as he leaned back against Grimmjow with a sigh. "...an attack, I'm guessing." he mumbled, facial features clearly showing disgust in the thought. "...I'm just...so glad you're all right."**

**Grimmjow embraced him completely, taking on his weight and almost grinning as the warmth of Ichigo's back touched his chest. "I'm just fine," He said, removing an arm for a moment to pull out the hood Ichigo had given him. "I kept it safe."**

**Brown hues widened once he noticed the hood and blushed as he looked over at Grimmjow. Turning he looped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him harshly. Burying his fingers into the other's hair before pulling back only for air. "...I'm more glad that you're alive, idiot."**

**A chuckle escaped him, sounding a little rasped as if he hadn't done it in a while. Still, he kissed back, tenderly and lovingly. His own hands clasped together, just under Ichigo's butt. "You don't have to worry about me surviving, as long as I have you, I'll always come home…" Grimmjow murmured as he bent his head in to kiss the other once more. The hood had been more like a reminder of what he had waiting for him. While the fire of the houses surrounded him…**

**Closing his eyes Ichigo held onto the other tightly still, kissing back as he leaned up to deepen the kiss. His hands placed now on the other's chest. "I love you," he whispered against the bluenette's lips.**

"**I love you, Ichigo. More than anything," Grimmjow said, reminding him of the few days ago. "Never let me go…" He whispered, hands pulling the other up closer, interested in deepening the kiss as Ichigo has started to. His tongue moved past the parted lips once more and took refuge in the hot moist mouth.**

**A soft sound came from Ichigo, nodding at the other's words. "I won't." he whispered back, parting his lips for the other once the kiss started up again and shuddered.**

**Their hands intertwined for a moment, Grimmjow tasting the other's lips and letting their smiles collide together. The hood was still clutched in his hand. "Ichigo..." Grimmjow murmured.**

**Parting from the demi's lips the orange head blinked. "Yes?" he prompted, his hands moving to run through the blue tresses.**

**"I missed you, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, looking into his eyes. "I wish I didn't have to always leave so soon..." He said, pulling back a little, purring at the action.**

**Blushing lightly Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "I missed you too." He then sighed softly and ran his hand down the other's neck. "It's all right. It seems like you cannot help it, it's not a problem."**

**His eyes softened, leaning in for another kiss. He pulled back to lead his lover to the tree and sat down first, then pulling Ichigo down along with him. "At least let me have you in my arms for a while," Grimmjow said, hugging him from behind when Ichigo sat between his legs.**

**Blinking once he was pulled down the young Kurosaki then blushed as he looked over his shoulder then leaned back. "Sure thing." Raising his hands he then set them on Grimmjow's arms.**

**Grimmjow's chin rest on the orange bed of hair and his mouth upturned into a smile. He felt Ichigo's body wrapped under his arms and felt his throat begin to rumble with a quiet purr. A small chuckle escaped his lips, "What did you tell your family? They don't know I'm a hybrid yet, so you couldn't tell them I was answering the call."**

**Looking upwards Ichigo sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Well...I told them you had to go and they took it as that...though my sisters started asking millions of questions."**

**He laughed, "Yeh? And what did they ask?" His hold tightened, lightly kissing the other's temple before letting his legs snake between Ichigo's and trap them. Not that he was thinking him to leave, but because he wanted every piece of his body to touch the others.**

**Ichigo lifted his hands and covered his face. "...about where I met you and if I liked you and all that other weird, crazy...kid questions."**

**Silence surrounded them, but it was comfortable, Grimmjow just grinning. "I wanna know what you said. Anything interesting?" He cooed, thinking pervertedly.**

**Blushing violently Ichigo looked down on the grass. "I said I liked you and...and that I didn't want anything to scare you away from another visit if you wanted to make one." He lowered his hands and placed them on Grimmjow's knees.**

**Grimmjow blinked, bending down and kissing the back of Ichigo's neck, making his way to the other's jaw line. "There's nothing that could scare me away. If you ask for it, I'll do it for you. You ask me to stay, just tie me up and gag me to prevent me from howling and I'll be yours." He said with a chuckle.**

**Turning his head to look over at the bluenette Ichigo lifted a hand and ran it through his hair. "Geez...you're such a...I-I don't even know what word I'm looking for.**

**"Yeah? How about a description? Good or bad?" He inquired, continuing to kiss until their lips met at an odd angle. Still enjoyable, however, as he chuckled. "Think hard now..."**

**Hmm," Looking at Grimmjow the orange head blushed mildly once lips moved about on his skin. "...good."**

**"Ah," Grimmjow sighed, "I'm being serious, you know? Anything you want, it's yours." He returned to brushing the tip of his lips against the lovely skin. **

**Chuckling the man smiled and kissed the other on the lips. "I already have what I want." he whispered softly.**

**He waited until Ichigo turned back around to frown in thought. His cheek ran against the orange curls, taking in the smell of his strawberry. "I love you, Ichigo."**

**Moving his hands he intertwined their fingers. "I love you too. And that's all I need, really." Blushing lightly as he ran his fingers over the skin though his hand was still holding the other's.**

**Grimmjow felt a patch of pink touch his cheeks at the touch of the other, but grinned. "Ichigo... do you think it's... time?" He questioned, a little tentatively. "You know what I mean, don't you?"**

**The blush deepened to crimson as the Kurosaki chewed on his lower lip with a contemplating look on his face before leaning back against Grimmjow. "What about you? Do you think it's time?"**

**"Well, I could never love another being for the rest of my life, because without you, I'd be nothing. Since you say you love me back, I think it's only right to... seal the deal... as it were." Grimmjow said, licking at his back lovingly. "It'd hurt... but... it's all up to you."**

**Biting his lower lip the orange haired teen then nodded. "I can handle pain." he spoke before turning in the other's arms to kiss him.**

**He shook his head, closing his eyes, kissing him back. "It's... painful." Grimmjow sighed, hugging his body close to his. "You don't seem to understand. It's not a pain that you can handle." His hand brushed against Ichigo's cheek. Those blue hues softened sadly. **

**Ichigo gave him a scolding look. "You seem like the one who doesn't understand," the man chided, tapping the other's nose. "If it's a pain just to be with you...I can handle it."**

**"...Ichigo, I'm saying that I'm not going to be able to handle it. You don't understand, seeing you in pain is like stabbing me through the heart. It's the same for all in my village. It's terribly hard to just think about it all," Grimmjow explained. He solemnly nuzzled the other in the chest, before giving him a small Eskimo kiss.**

**A heavy breath was released and then a confused look came over his face. "Then why bother suggesting it if you can't handle it?" he asked, running his fingers through the other man's hair then kissing his lips softly.**

**Grimmjow stared at him unblinkingly for a moment. The cogs in his mind were moving, searching for the right words to describe it. "You remember when I told you about the howling? How it's impossible for me ignore the call?" **

**Raising a brow Ichigo let out a soft breath through the side of his mouth. "Yeah, you immediately leave once you hear it."**

**"If we start to have sex, my instincts come into the picture. Just like that howling, I won't be able to control myself," Grimmjow stated, calmly. "After the first time, you'll have a mark, I don't know what it'll be, but a mark will appear. As soon as we get past that one night, we won't have to be so careful any longer, understand?" He asked.**

**Nodding the orange head lifted a hand and bit his thumb as he thought this over then released it to tip his head back. "So...it'll hurt because of the mark? Is that what you meant?"**

**Silence surrounded them for a moment, poking at Grimmjow as he couldn't help but stare at his lover. "Yes, but it's not just some kinda quick pain. It'll last for a while." His hand reached out and pressed the palm against Ichigo's cheek. **

**Closing his eyes in thought he then turned his hand to kiss Grimmjow's palm. "Then the pain would dull since I know it's something I have to get through just to be yours."**

**Grimmjow smiled, leaning in and brushing his cheek against the other's affectionately with his hand moving back and playing with Ichigo's orange hair. "I love you, Ichigo. Smart, brave, understanding, everything about you. It just makes me tick," He said, licking his lips and nibbling on his lover's ear.**

**Tilting his head back into the touches Ichigo let his brown spheres fall shut then let them open as the bluenette spoke. "I love you too," he whispered, shivering as his ear was nipped. His hands placed on Grimmjow's knees. "Everything about you drives me crazy."**

**Pale white fingers ran through orange locks before sliding over Ichigo's shoulders and down his chest. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, than here, with you," Grimmjow murmured, kissing him on the lips and pulling back. "You taste good, berry." He cooed as he licked up Ichigo's neck at the sweat accumulating there**

**"Mmm," he breathed, shivering while parting his lips, "glad to hear that." Feeling lips against his own had Ichigo move to wrap his arms around the demi's neck. Smiling softly only until he heard the word 'berry'. "My name has nothing to do with strawberries." he pouted, "It means 'number one guardian'." Only the thought of scolding went away once a tongue ran over his neck and had his breath hitch.**

**"Ah, I see. 'Number one guardian', allow me to help you off with those pesky clothes," Grimmjow said, licking up to the chin once more as his hands slipped down and started to peel off the top of Ichigo's kimono. "You still taste like wonderful strawberries, Ichigo." He snickered, taking into account what his reaction was like and planned to call him 'berry' from then on. A little nickname for his lover.**

**A pleasured shiver passed his spine, looking up at Grimmjow with half-lidded eyes. "I-I don't taste like strawberries..." he denied, closing his eyes and burying his fingers into the other's hair. "...ah Grimm..."**

**Grimmjow grinned, lapping at the skin and kissing around Ichigo's lips but not on them. "I think you do. Juicy and delicious..." He said, the top of the kimono sliding off as he purred contentedly as fingers ran through blue locks. **

**Shivering and holding onto Grimmjow the orange head licked his lips. "N-no, I don't." As his top was removed his own hands went underneath Grimmjow's and let his hands roam the skin beneath the fabric.**

**A pleasured hiss escaped Grimmjow as he bent down and licked at the newly revealed nipples, feeling the palms brushing against his own. "Shhh, now, berry. I can't enjoy the taste of fresh strawberries with you denying it all day," He said, teasingly.**

**A shuddered gasp passed his lips, arching his back into Grimmjow's touch. He then ran his fingertips over the others abs, closing his eyes with a soft moan.**

**His grin only widened at the sound of Ichigo's moan. It would be soon, but the boy would need to be naked first. Grimmjow wanted to take his time, but his body begged for him to hurry. Hands began to untie the sash, slipping it off easily. **

**"Ha- Grimm," Ichigo gasped, eyes open and wide once he felt the tightness of his sash gone and shuddered before looking at the other with a flushed look.**

**"You still have time to change your mind," Grimmjow said, serious as he stopped to kiss at Ichigo's chest. Never before had he loved so strongly, nor felt it in return. Harming Ichigo would forever be ingrained in his mind forever. Though he would become an animal, he'd be the human trapped inside, watching from the sidelines. "If we keep going, feel free to dig your nails into my skin or hurt me. I won't feel it and you'll not be so pained."**

**Lifting his head the orange head shook it with his hands moving to grasp the cloth to Grimmjow's own kimono top. "D-don't stop..." he panted out.**

**A slight nod of understanding and Grimmjow continued, kissing at the pale skin beneath him, licking and sucking every so often. His eyes closed as his lips brushed against his love. Hands found their way back down to slide the clothing down from his body. **

**Shivering as air brushed over his skin the orange head arched his back while still running his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. "Grimmjow..."**

**His eyes moved up to stare into Ichigo's eyes, kissing him softly. "Last chance to change your mind," Grimmjow said, looking somber, but lustful.**

**He shook his head once more, kissing the other back with a smug chuckle. "Or are you backing out?"**

**Grimmjow chuckled. "Just giving you one final chance to say no, before it's too late. Oh, and it will be, once I look at this..." He said, stroking Ichigo's manhood pointedly. **

**Closing his eyes then Ichigo grit his teeth with a gasp as he arched his back with soft pants passing his lips as a hand went to grab at the other's wrist a little tight. "A-ah! Grimmjow!" he groaned, face showing his pleasure.**

**"I'll..." Grimmjow smirked, eyes moving down as he spoke, "take that as a yes." Blue hues traveled slowly down the other's chest before locking onto the boy's manhood. His smirk began to change to something more... animal-like. His hand moved away as his eyes became cat slits. Teeth revealed themselves bright and shining. A pointed tongue slid between his lips and then ran along the bottom. Turning his head for half a second, he plunged his upper torso down.**

**Chocolate hues slid open to look at the blue haired demi, panting softly. His face lightly flushed and blushing violently as the other's gaze ran down his skin. Ichigo noticed the changes and shivered. Though once the other moved down he had no choice but to do the same with a shocked yet pleasured cry of, "Grimmjow!"**


	6. When You Miss Me

**There he stood, back straight and eyes sullen, wafting in the water waist deep. His kimono lie on the edge of the water so as not to get wet, still torn in places. He licked his fingers and then his arm, tasting Ichigo in every lap of his tongue. It was easy to pull it off as just an animal-like instinct, but he did like the taste. Grimmjow looked behind him to see his orange haired lover cleaning himself off, back turned to him. Some blood had soaked the ground where they had been lying before, Ichigo's blood. Whether or not he had wanted to, Ichigo had dug his nails into Grimmjow's back, causing small red marks to litter his back, but the blood never flowed too deeply. Still, now, now Ichigo as his. The mark placed on his lover's hip.**

**Standing in the water Ichigo splashed it over his arms and his chocolate spheres looked himself over. Yeah, bites were administrated, a few scratches but it wasn't that bad. Sure the marking part had him cling to Grimmjow and scratch the other as well...but it all seemed worth it. Glancing up at the blood on the ground he felt some wounds throb and shrugged them off while looking down on his hip to see the six imprinted on it. A soft smile was on his face as well as a small blush just knowing how it all happened and how it came to be there. Turning his head the orange head looked at Grimmjow and offered a smile to the demi. "I love you, Grimm." he chuckled, closing his eyes and shoulders shaking at the force. "You know that, right?"**

**He turned around completely to face him, completely naked in the pool of water. Their distance was rather far apart from one another, Grimmjow assuming that Ichigo might feel apprehensive about what had just occurred. After all, it was traumatic for most. Grimmjow nodded, eyes staring at the mark and switching up to gaze into the other's eyes. "Yea, I know. Love ya too, Ichigo," He said, assuming it wouldn't be the right time to tease him, especially since he already felt bad that the other had scratches pocked over his body. The teeth sunk in rather deep, though Grimmjow was surprised at how well the six had appeared. It meant something in his mind, but at the moment it was gone. Grimmjow turned away for a moment, noticing the shudder and slowly letting his body sink into the water to clean his wounds. **

**Moving over Ichigo winced at a certain step then moved to have his arms around Grimmjow's waist, leaning his cheek against the other's shoulder. "It didn't hurt so much that I'd stay away from you, idiot." he teased, poking the other's stomach with one of his hands lightly.**

**His back straightened as he stood to full height once more, taken by surprise at the affectionate action of his lover. The wide eyes soon softened and he smiled, a chuckle escaping him at the small poke at his stomach. "I'd hope so, that mark won't ever come off," Grimmjow said, glancing at the blood soaked dirt surrounding Ichigo's clothing. **

**Laughing lightly Ichigo leaned up on his toes to give the other a kiss with a shy grin. "As if I'd ever want it to." he pointed out then shifted his hands to intertwine them with the bluenette's.**

**Light blue hues turned to look down at their fingers watching how their skin contrasted one another and how shaky Ichigo's seemed to be. The words were kind and rather settling for Grimmjow, his smile widening as he kissed back, gripping Ichigo's tight. "I want to never leave your side," He said. "This mark isn't just a symbol, it has magic powers." Grimmjow said, serious.**

**Blinking at this Ichigo cocked his head. "'magic powers?' I do not doubt you, but what kind?" He let his fingers brush over the skin lightly while smiling softly as he pressed his cheek to the other's neck. "...I don't want to ever leave you either..." he whispered softly.**

**Grimmjow smirked, "If you're ever in trouble, call out my name. It's the same as the howl that takes me home, no need to think if you need help." He said as he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and smiled to himself. "Oh, and no matter the prejudice against humans my people might have, the scent and sight of this mark will keep you safe." His eyes closed, feeling the other's skin against his.**

**"Oh," he breathed, eyes slightly wide at the explanation then snickered as he moved his arms to go around Grimmjow's neck. "I believe my family doesn't really care as long as I'm happy. And I really am."**

**"I'll do my best to keep you that way, Ichigo," Grimmjow sighed, purring. He felt his chest rumble against Ichigo's and only grinned. "Next time we meet them, I'll show them what I am. I want to be completely honest, though I want to someday live in a house with ya, berry." He teased.**

**Letting out a soft breath the orange head smiled and parted his lips to speak. "Well, yeah, we do need to be honest and tell them." he replied, a thoughtful look on his face before pinching Grimmjow's cheek once he heard the nickname 'berry'. "Don't call me that." he muttered while looking at the demi with a scolding look.**

**He nodded, smiling softly as he kissed Ichigo just before receiving a pinch to his cheek. Grimmjow grinned through it, shaking his head once the hand took a place on his shoulder. "Why not, berry?" It was his own little nickname; something he was sure no one else would call him. "Just think of it as my way of saying 'hunny', berry." **

**Sighing and shaking his head the orange head mumbled, "You're evil." before looking up with a soft blush. "F-fine...since you insist so much on it."**

**Grimmjow laughed aloud, almost triumphantly. "Is there a nickname that you'd prefer I use, eh, berry?" He murmured happily, cooing quietly into his ear with gusto. His arms wrapped around him and pull his torso down. Almost as if engulfing him in his body, Grimmjow let his skin press against Ichigo's in a tight hug. "I love ya, berry."**

**Chocolate eyes fell shut and shrugged. "Ichi," he suggested then smiled softly as the other pulled him close, placing his hands on Grimmjow's chest. "Love you too, kitty." he breathed as he pressed his cheek to the other's chest.**

**He shivered a little, frowning. "Am I going to have to get used to that nickname?" Grimmjow asked, hiding his expression in Ichigo's hair. Being called a kitty cat was so... embarrassing. Perhaps not even that was the right word, more like degrading. Being compared to a panther or some king of the jungle would be better, but not some big eyes kitty.**

**An evil chuckle came from the Kurosaki, running his hands down Grimmjow's chest. "Oh, that you will, Grimm." he teased, nipping at the other's neck. "Seeing as I have to get used to being called 'berry'."**

**Blue hues glared at nothing for a moment before a sigh escaped him and his expression calmed. "Fine, it's worth it to call you 'berry', Ichi," He said, shrugging as he chuckled at the nip. "Ya know, doing cute things like that are libel to get me to sex you again."**

**A blush covered his face and smiled softly then shook his head. "I'm still recovering from the wild first round," he informed with a shiver.**

**"I was just kidding, berry. However, I wasn't lying. You're the cutest, you know that?" Grimmjow said, kissing his cheek and then lifting him up into his arms. Bridal style in his arms, he brushed his cheek against the other. "Ichigo, I sincerely love you. You're my mate for life." **

**A soft yelp passed his lips once he was picked up though he looked up and ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. "I love you too...so much it's hard to hold it back." Leaning up he kissed the other's cheek.**

**He slowly wafted out of the water, allowing his naked body to catch the cold breeze sending a small shiver up his body. Grimmjow returned the kiss and sighed into it. "Ichigo, it's almost time for me to leave. Better tie me up now if you want to stop me," He said, grinning.**

**Once the demi mentioned that it was nearly time Ichigo wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him with vigor. "Mmm, I'll kiss you to make you stay." he snickered, licking at the other's lower lip.**

**"A kiss to keep me here? We can try, my little berry, we can try," Grimmjow chuckled. Their kiss lasted a while, tongues playing with each other inside Ichigo's mouth. "I love you, Ichigo." His arms held him tight to his chest as their kiss continued. **

**Smiling softly he let his hands tangle the fingers into the blue strands. "I love you too," he whispered, nibbling at the other's upper lip.**

**The sound came a minute later, Grimmjow deep into the kiss. Still, he pulled away, eyes changing from loving to a blank. Grimmjow looked off into the sunset, feeling the other's body close to his own. An internal battle raged on, keeping him still as a statue. "I don't want to leave you... my mate..."**

**His hands twitched once the other pulled away and moved to slide out of the other's carrying hold to then hold his arms around the demi's waist. "Then don't go." he replied, eyes half-lidded as he took in the other man's expression.**

**Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms back around the other's. His blank look struggled between nothing and his love for Ichigo. The howling continued, Grimmjow staring off at it. He managed to return his gaze back to Ichigo, leaning down, cupping his chin and kissing him deeply. "I couldn't convince you to come with me, could I?"**

**Slowly Ichigo shook his head. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I can't leave my family at this time..." Shaking his head. Ichigo then closed his eyes and held onto the other tighter. "Do you really need to go?" He sounded selfish, and he hated it but wanted nothing more than to keep the bluenette with him and hug, cuddle, hold hands...and kiss. Without any interruptions.**

**Grimmjow nodded, sadly. "I'm not going to be able to fight this off for long." Another howl came, calling for him, beckoning him to come back to the village. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Someday, the sound won't take me away from you. So, until then..." He pulled away to dress himself and then pulled out the hood as he hugged him once more. "I'll keep this close to me, you'll never leave my mind, I swear."**

**Letting out a soft breath Ichigo nodded then pressed a kiss to Grimmjow's lips and blinked with wide eyes once he saw the hood again and blushed. "S-sure. And you'll keep that promise right?"**

**He nodded, "I promise." Grimmjow's fingers tangled through Ichigo's hair, landing another kiss on his lips before the sound of the howling reached his ears. "Whenever you miss me, look at this mark. It's completely unique," He said.**

**"Good," he breathed out, relaxed while closing his eyes as the other kissed him again. "I love you." Reaching a hand up he placed it against Grimmjow's cheek then smiled before the other pulled back. "Will do. I'll miss you."**

**A curt nod, a quick kiss, and Grimmjow ran off, hood gripped tightly in his hand. His feet pound against the ground, glancing back once to smile at his lover before he finally disappeared from view. His eyes saddened as he found his hands touching the ground, much like an animal would. **

**Watching after the other Ichigo then let out a soft breath and got to dress his now clean flesh. Besides the wounds, but it didn't bother him. Finally clothed he moved to head home with a hand moving to run through his orange hair.**


	7. A Beginning and a Ending

He'd waited for a good three hours before deciding to do something... rash like this. After all, Ichigo was supposed to meet him at the sakura trees and the pond. Grimmjow couldn't let another minute go to waste, since the howl was like a timer, ripping their love apart at the sound. Dressed in a blue kimono, sash white around his waist and the hood tight over his face. His predatory grin was in place as he took to the alley ways, slowly making his way to the Kurosaki home. Light blue hues stared around him as women and children were walking in the street, shopping for food and such. Again, his dislike of children was realized as one very loud little girl was screaming at her mother for something she had been refused. Grimmjow almost cringed, wanting to slap the child on the head.

Moving about the orange head sighed heavily as he walked through the market area with a bag in hand and a list in another. His father just piled him with work since the orange haired man wouldn't tell why he was limping or why he was avoiding taking a bath as a family. The only excuse he had for the bath was that they were too old for that now. Sighing he started to pass the alley with a bored look while muttering, "I'd rather be spending time with Grimmjow."

His eyes traveled around for another little while, walking toward the Kurosaki mansion before stopping for a moment. A quick blink and he started to sneak up a certain alleyway, rather unseen by anyone in the square. Grimmjow stifled a chuckle as he heard Ichigo's mutter, most likely the only one that did. "Wish granted," Grimmjow said as he grabbed the Kurosaki from behind, hand over Ichigo's mouth before taking him into the alley swiftly placing him against the wall and grinning. "Heya, berry. Wondered what happened to ya."

Being yanked into the alley had Ichigo nearly squeak but was muffled by the hand over his mouth while blinking and shuddering once he heard Grimmjow's voice. Glancing up he let out a relieved breath. "God, don't scare me like that, kitty." Lifting a hand up he ran it over the bluenette's cheek. "My dad just plopped a ton of work on me so I've been busy."

Grimmjow just chuckled shaking his head a little, a slight purr escaping him at the other's touch. He bent down and kissed him on the lips, pleased that they were together once again, in such a secluded area. "I have to admit, that was a little fun," He teased, kissing his cheek lightly before glancing down at the list as Ichigo pointed out what his father had down. Quick reflexes came in handy especially when he wanted something. The list was in his hand in a matter of seconds. "Whoa, you aren't kidding. Can you ever find this in the market?" Grimmjow asked, pointing to an odd word on the list.

Eyes widened once the list was taken, "Hey!" passed his lips then looked at the word and nodded. "Only in the Red Light District." he pointed out then slipped a hand into his kimono to pull out a blade. "That's where this comes in handy."

A quiet chuckle escaped him, shaking his head as the thought made its way to his brain. "Well, you won't need that anymore, will you?" Grimmjow said, kissing Ichigo softly on the lips once more, hands placed on the Kurosaki's hips, pulling him a little closer. "As if you need a blade when I'm here to protect you..."

Letting out a soft laugh he put the blade back and kissed Grimmjow back as he let his arms loop around the man's neck. "Mmm, true. I was taking it just in case though."

Grimmjow nodded, kissing back lightly as he stared deep into the chocolate hues that he'd love for the rest of his days. "Alright, but you won't need to, anyone that tries to harm you will find themselves without limbs," He murmured, hands pulling him tight against his own body. "How's the wound holding up?" Grimmjow asked, subconsciously rubbing the area softly.

"You're so possessive, Grimm," he chuckled, letting his hands pull down the hood just to run his fingers through the blue strands. "Hmm...it's gotten better. Just can't sleep on that side for the time being." Letting a hand dip down to lightly grip the wrist to the hand rubbing the mark.

"Perhaps I am, but I don't see how that's a bad thing. As if I'd want anything to harm my little berry..." Grimmjow said with a chuckle, kissing him deeply once more as the hood slid to the back of his neck and rest there as the fingers ran though his blue strands. His expression fell as he thought about discomfort that Ichigo was having due to his stupid instincts. He turned his head away for a moment, letting their fingers intertwine. "S-sorry..."

"It's fine," the orange head replied, smiling softly as he held onto Grimmjow's hand. "I promise to protect you as well. Until my heart stops beating."

He sighed, allowing their hands to squeeze softly before he replaced the hood. "You'll never have to, Ichigo. I'd never let your heart stop beating that wonderful sound," Grimmjow said, smirking as he led the way back onto the market street. "Where to first? You already have a pretty big bag there."

Humming the teen licked his lips then laughed before shivering and taking the list back. "Well...I need to get some of the food on this list. Like corn and all that." Readjusting the bag he shrugged. "That's the only normal part."

"Why would your dad ask for something like _that_ though? Especially in that part of town?" Grimmjow questioned, looking around at the stands for items on the list to help Ichigo out. He never inquired why Ichigo's father had dumped all those items on him, but he felt that some part of it was his own fault.

Shrugging Ichigo glanced over at him. "My father's an idiot. So I guess he wanted it for stupid reasons - I'll take one of those - so yeah..." Taking the apple he put it into the bag.

"Heh, he's an odd ball," Grimmjow said with a shrug, watching at the gentle way Ichigo grasped the apple and placed it in the bag, paying for it almost immediately afterward. "That's kinda dirty, though."

"Eh..." The orange head sighed and shook his head while running his fingers through his hair slowly. "I just hope I don't turn out like him when I get older..." Looking over the list again he then nodded. "Red Light District now."

He smirked, squeezing his hand happily. "It doesn't matter to me, though I don't think that you will. I'd assume that he's been like that since childhood," Grimmjow said, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "Alright, keep close then, berry." His features showed a little... excitedness. A little too eager to protect his mate.

Ichigo blushed lightly and looked to the side before letting his fingers hold on a little tight. "At least try not to look excited while we go through there. The girls there will throw themselves all over you," he growled then and gave Grimmjow a warning look, "just for either sex or money. I think it's degrading."

"Come on, they're like hobos, they need lovin' too," Grimmjow teased, noting the hold Ichigo had on his hand and changed his expression from excited and teasing to something more serious. "As if I need anything more than my berry. That's like a joke," He said, shrugging. A hybrid getting hit on by a human in itself was an odd circumstance. It wasn't like Grimmjow was going to go about doing some other human in. Why would he? "Do you know where it is?" He asked as they took a turn down the alley way and found themselves in a rather shady area.

The heavy thought of the other being serious left and smiled before looking around and then frowning deeply. "We just have to find Urahara then we can leave. He's the pervert with the green and white stripped hat."

His eyes ran down the street with rather serious eyes, looking dangerous and even caused a few people to cower away from them. Still, Grimmjow held tight to Ichigo's hand, keeping him close to his body. Luckily, the hood made him look even more menacing. "Pervert?" Grimmjow asked, still looking around.

"Yeah." Narrowing his eyes the orange head then raised a brow as he noticed a familiar hat. "Urahara!" he called, waving his hand and the man turned, grey eyes wide once he saw Ichigo and bounded over, pulling the other close and hugging tightly. "Ichi-chan! It's been so long! Why haven't you come to see me?" Flailing Ichigo had to let go of Grimmjow's hand to push the blond away with a gasp for air. "Hot damn! Are you trying to kill me?" he scolded, glaring while the blond chuckled and reached into his kimono to pull a box out. "Here's what your father requested. Tell him to come see me sometime." Snatching it away the orange haired male shoved it into the bag. "Whatever..." he grumbled, returning to holding his boyfriend's hand.

Grimmjow eyed him with narrowed eyes, frowning as he felt the other's hand slip from his own. Almost like a lion, he came close to attacking the other and roaring his disproval, but Ichigo seemed to push the other off and received the item that he needed from the man. Automatically, the signals that this guy was bad news hit him from all over. Besides the fact that he was already in the district to begin with. As soon as their hands clasped together, Grimmjow pulled him close, remembering what Ichigo had said before about him being possessive. He wouldn't deny it, especially now, but his body now covered Ichigo from view, only allowing Ichigo to look out from behind him. "Don't touch him," He growled, looking fierce and sending a few people running.

Chocolate hues widened once he was pulled back and blinked while looking up at the bluenette. The scary look however had Urahara laugh, waving his fan in their direction. "Is this your lover, Ichigo?" That question had his face go red and buried it into Grimmjow's back with a muffled, "Yes." "Ah, I see. He's so possessive. Pleased to meet you - oh!" Turning he saw a girl motion him over and looked back with a cheery wave, "Tah-tah, you two!"

His eyes never softened, as he watched the other disappear, admitting that he was pleased that Ichigo's face was buried into his back like that. Of course, this man still made him feel uneasy, for more than just his hug around Ichigo. It was like there was some other sixth sense that told him the man was bad news. He took Ichigo's hand again, holding it tightly and promptly walked through the streets without looking back; keep the girls and men at bay with just a glance. Pissed off was an understatement. "I don't like him, Ichigo. Next time, I'll deal with this myself, if you ever need to meet up with him again." It wasn't a suggestion, he promised to himself that he'd never let Ichigo find himself down there again.

Ichigo pulled his face away from the other's back and reached the hand with the bag to grab onto the fabric to Grimmjow's kimono top. "It's fine, Grimmjow, he's just an old family friend who doesn't know when to stop. I-I can take care of myself."

The blue hues softened somewhat as they reached the street on the outskirts of the street. "I don't care, Ichigo. Unless you're around your family or me, I don't want you down there," Grimmjow said, looking serious still. "I'm not trying to treat you like a child; I just don't trust him, at all."

Pouting the eldest Kurosaki sibling furrowed his brows in thought then sighed. "I don't even go there that much so it's fine." Leaning up he pressed a kiss to the covered cheek. "You still need to meet my family for real this time."

Grimmjow felt himself calm somewhat, looking down at the Kurosaki with an expression that was becoming less angry and more loving as he reached his free hand out and cupped his chin, kissing him on the lips. "Alright, it's time. You lead the way, I'll follow."

Feeling lips against his own had Ichigo shudder in pleasure while closing his eyes to kiss back, "Okay." Taking a hand into his own he lead the demi towards the house once again with a blush. "Uh...my dad might be even...odder, so ignore him."

"More odd?" Grimmjow inquired, feeling his body pulled along the sidewalk down the street. He blinked, interestedly, wondering how the man could be any more odd or strange than he already was. "What would make him act... more out of character than normal?"

"The fact that I'm...uh...asking him about how things would be if a human was mated to a hybrid and..." he stopped and scratched the back of his neck. "If they could have a happy ending."

He stopped as well, looking at him curiously as he peaked at Ichigo's face. "What'd he say, Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned further. It would either make him more nervous or more at ease, either way, he wanted the truth.

"He said..." He stopped then licked his lips. "He said it...depended." Letting out a soft breath he looked up at the sky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow asked, looking uneasy as he looked out to where they were heading, the Kurosaki home.

"I don't know." he replied, looking over at the bluenette. "But we're going to have a happy one, whether fate wants it or no."

There was some silence for a while, both of them just staring into each other's eyes. Grimmjow nodded his agreement after a few minutes before kissing him deeply and suddenly. "Ichigo, we will."

Ichigo smiled softly once he was kissed suddenly and hooked his arms around the other man's neck. "I love you, I love you so much..." he whispered with a blush.

His usual grin returned, loving, needing. "Love ya back, Ichi. Forever and ever," Grimmjow said, leaning back into a long kiss, tongue sliding along the other's lips and then inside to play with Ichigo's tongue. A dominant man that automatically took the lead. "Come on, I'm still a little on edge. Let's talk to your family."

Just about to get fully entangled into the kiss the orange head blinked once the other pulled back. A slight pout formed but smiled with a blush as he then nodded. "Yeah...we do need to finish this task." Chuckling softly he then kissed Grimmjow's cheek and led him to the mansion. "Yeah, we do need to get this done."

They arrived at the steps of the house shortly, the steps seeming much larger than the last time he had walked up them, Ichigo leading him by the hand and opening the door for them to walk inside. Grimmjow still wasn't sure how his lineage would play out. Surely the father would be a little suspicious or perhaps have already found out what Ichigo had done. Not to mention that Grimmjow was one of the tribes best warriors. Scratch that. He was the best warrior that the tribe had in a century.

"Dad!" Ichigo called then glanced around to see Karin moving over with a basket full of fruit in her arms. "He'll be back in a m-" "Ichigo! My lovable son!" Letting out a groan the teen raised a hand to stop the flying kick but blinked when nothing hit his hand. "Huh?" Lowering it he looked up and saw his father looking at him with saddened eyes. "I know, Ichigo. I know exactly what this man is and honestly I was hoping I was hallucinating. But, alas, I am not. If this is what makes you happy -" Ichigo tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hand as Karin looked between her sibling and father. "It does make me happy."

It had been so quick, and Grimmjow's fear had been real. However, it had taken an odd turn for the better, Isshin seeming to have accepted their relationship as the whole. His free hand moved to the hood and slipped it over his head and let it fall onto the back of his neck. Light blue hues glanced from Ichigo and his father to the child standing there with a confused, and soon becoming surprised, expression. He gripped Ichigo's hand tighter and kept him close, though allowing the other to keep the small hug. "I apologize for keeping it from ya, Isshin," Grimmjow said softly, looking serious. The mark on his face shone white in the light penetrating the room with the dust floating inside the small cone of yellow. Karin was staring at the mark almost blankly, Grimmjow still unsure of what she was thinking. "I'll never allow harm to Ichigo, that's a promise."

Both father and daughter did, indeed, stare at the mark before Karin huffed with a blank look soon appearing on her features, "I knew it, I was right this whole time. Pay up, old man." She stared at Isshin with a dangerous look and the dark haired man sighed before handing her money then slapping Grimmjow's back. "My boy! You picked such a strong man! But I shall warn you...things will soon become difficult since this is the path you've both chosen to take." Ichigo's eyes flickered with smug intent. "I can take anything thrown at me."

Grimmjow watched as the rather amusing spectacle played out, rolling his eyes at just how easy it had been. Ichigo really had come from an interesting family, people that cared not for race and did not hate what was simply different. The slap on his back brought him back from his thought and he simply grinned, looking somewhat menacing, though that was his usual expression. "What does that mean, 'things will soon become difficult'?" He asked, raising a cautious eyebrow as if the statement was questioning his strength or that of a hybrid's need to protect its mate from any danger, even from the grave. "I can handle anything that comes, as long as I have, Ichi."

"People who despise both races," Isshin simply responded then headed off while Ichigo blushed as he heard what Grimmjow said. "You make this sound like a sappy love story," he pointed out with a snicker then poked the demi's cheek. "We'll make it through anything though, I know it."

Another roll of his eyes and he bent down, rubbing his nose against the tip of Ichigo's. "It is a love story, but 'sappy' isn't the word, berry. Your father is right though, most people won't consent to the idea that a hybrid and a human have mated," He said, saying it much like they were already engaged and married, though the mark itself was a permanent piece that, for hybrids, was marriage. "Anything that's throw at us, I can handle it, just leave everything to me."

A chuckle left his lips and smiled before leaning his head up to kiss the other's lips. "Let 'em talk, I'll kick their faces in." Setting the bag down he then wrapped his arms around the demi's waist. "Hey, share some of the problems with me too. What good would I be if I was a whiny chick who did nothing?"

"As if I'd let those beautiful hands be stained with the impurities of another man," Grimmjow scoffed, turning to him completely, feeling the hands slide between his arms and then hugging him close. "I think I see your point, still, what kinda man would I be to allow you to do anything more than that?" He cooed, resting his forehead against Ichigo's and letting their nosed touch completely, his eyes looking down into the brown hues.

Letting his eyes flutter shut as he continued to listen to the other the orange haired Kurosaki grinned in a carefree way as he then shrugged. "Still..." He let a hand move to run over Grimmjow's back. "I love you."

His arms slipped between Ichigo's, hugging him tight against his chest, resting his chin on the top of his Kurosaki's head. A small purring sound started to rumble from his chest as he whispered 'I love you' in reply. There was nothing more he'd rather be doing than standing in that room with Ichigo snug in his hold.

Smiling softly Ichigo laid his cheek against Grimmjow's chest, closing his eyes and leaned against the other with a content look on his features.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow murmured, hearing the words on his tongue, only wishing to say his name in full. There was an odd need to say it aloud, maybe for his own security. Once the mark had been placed on their mate, there was no longer a need for a last name. The only reason that the children had them was because their parents would tell them at a young age. Ichigo would just be Ichigo and Grimmjow would be Grimmjow.

Blinking as his whole name was said the orange head glanced up with his chocolate orbs colored with confusion. "What is it?" he asked, stopping his hands and just looking upon the bluenette.

He shook his head, saying nothing further as he just took Ichigo's hand and took him from the room and started to head up to the other's room. The hallways had been implanted in his mind; he could almost find them out of any place and all the way back to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo parted his lips to speak again but just let them close to walk along with Grimmjow as he raised a brow. Tossing a look over to the helpless bag then back with a mental shrug. Any of the family members or housekeepers would deal with it. Though once he noticed they were heading towards his room Ichigo blushed lightly.

As his thoughts progressed down their road, he squeezed Ichigo's hand a little tight as that grin returned to his features, only intensifying. The door came into view, Grimmjow keeping the same pace as they climbed up some stairs and the door slid open. In a manner of seconds, Ichigo was on the bed, door closed behind them and Grimmjow atop him. "I want to... want to show you what it's really like to have sex with me." He had to show that pain wasn't the only thing he could bring.

His eyes widened the closer they got to his door and the next thing Ichigo knew he was on his bed and heard the door be shut. "G-Grimm?" he stammered, looking up at the demi once he hovered over him and shuddered as the other brought up the word 'sex.' "W-what if someone hears us?" he asked, lifting a hand and running it through his hair with his ears turning red.

"They won't, don't worry," Grimmjow said, ignoring any reasonable thought and kissing at Ichigo's throat. His tongue running across the tender skin with pleased purring sounds. "You know... it's been a while since I've been in a hot spring bath. I'm sure that you have one in the back, don't you?" He asked, smirking into Ichigo's neck. It was an offer to skip the sex, because Ichigo did seem very apprehensive about it.

"Well there is one at the - nnn..." His arms moved to wrap around the other's neck and tilted his head to kiss the other's cheek. "...in the back inside a little tent." He then let his fingers go through the blue tresses. "...i-it's not so much as that I'm scared, you know...it's just...I don't want anyone walking in to ruin it."

Grimmjow nodded, thinking with his eyes open. His mouth still playing with the same spot on Ichigo's neck. It was amazing that the Kurosaki didn't actually have any visible hickey on him. "I agree with you, but..." He ran his finger up the edge of Ichigo shirt before deciding against it. "Let's go in together. I could use a hot bath with you in it." His smile never faded, just that huge lustful grin.

Shudders came from him as his hands trembled while letting out a soft sound. "Damn tease," he accused, letting his own hand tug at the collar to Grimmjow's top. Moving to sit up he pressed a kiss to Grimmjow's lips, as soft as a petal would if it brushed over skin.

His eyes shut slowly, letting his lips express his feelings, though he couldn't stop himself from smiling still. Their hands slid together as it continued, Ichigo finally pulling away as Grimmjow shook his head. "Not a tease, just a very quick changing mind," Grimmjow cooed back. "Come on, berry. Let's go, you have to lead again since I've never been out the back way."

Pouting Ichigo moved to stand and took hold of Grimmjow's wrist to lead him down the stairs and to the back while a housekeeper moved to the side and bowed, "Good morning, Kurosaki-san." "Morning." He then looked over at her. "I want no one going to the back today, understood?" "Yes." With that she stood and moved along while the orange head sighed and pushed the door open to the outside and a red tent was revealed, with a pool drawing that a child could do with shapes alone on the flaps. "It's in there."

He quickly replaced his hood as he noticed a woman at the door they were about to pass. Just because his family was very accepting didn't mean that the help would be. They passed by her only to draw her eyes on Grimmjow's face. She had caught a glimpse, but she didn't seem to be horrified. In fact, he wondered if she was a hybrid as well. Still, his grin only widened as they walked into the tent and Grimmjow looked around. "Nice hot tub you've got here, do you come out here often?" Immediately the thought of Ichigo naked in hot water, cleaning himself. "Come on," He said, taking Ichigo's hand and pulling him inside. "Off with the clothes, my very hot berry."

Eyes widened once he was tugged inside and blushed violently to the 'my very hot berry' comment. The steam fluttered up and Ichigo began to remove his clothing even if it was what his lover wanted. Too hot in his clothes and in the room while finally stripping down to nothing and sliding in with a relieved sigh. "Not really, just only when I need to escape."

He followed suit, slowly shrugging off his kimono and then untying the sash and finally letting the rest of it fall. Soon, his undergarments fell soon after and Grimmjow slipped into the water swimming out a little, enjoying the feeling. "I can see you needing to get out of the house every now and then. Hey... Ichi..." Grimmjow started and then shook his head, going down until the water covered his mouth. His eyes on Ichigo's abs and body.

Running his hands through his tousled strands he cocked his head back and stretched with a calm, "Aaah," passing his lips. Ichigo lowered his head to look at Grimmjow and taking in the demi's figure as his hand went down to place it over the mark and tracing it with his index. "What is it?" he prompted. A chuckle then passed his lips as how deep the other was in the water. "And here I thought the big bad kitty hated water." the orange haired man teased with a slight smirk.

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed at the pet name 'kitty'. Still, he wafted over to Ichigo and caught his legs with a grin, popping up a little. "Big bad Grimmjow doesn't like the cold water, but if he has warm water and an Ichigo to keep him company, then hell, he's all set," He teased, fingers playing with the mark, just as Ichigo had been. "Does it still hurt?" His eye held some shame at the other being put through an ordeal such as that, but still was happy that it had been done himself. Inside, he was afraid that Ichigo did regret it, even a little. That and he probably fearing going to bed with him.

Brown hues fell half-lidded once his legs were touched and leaned forward with a snicker. "I see. I'll have to remember that, now won't I?" Feeling a hand's finger trace the mark had a shudder run down his spine and Ichigo licked his lips before replying. "No, not really. It's kind of ticklish...I guess." Reaching down he took the hand touching the mark into his own. "But it's just...perfect." He let his head hang with a blush at admitting it. "So don't worry about it too much."

"It's hard not to worry about something like this, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, smirking at the 'ticklish' comment. There was something they could always do for fun. He'd like to hear Ichigo laugh more and more, even though the unusual smile had now become a regular occurrence was a large improvement. His fingers ran across the Kurosaki's palm and sighed contentedly. "This bath is rather soothing, though the water does mess up my hair," He commented, looking up oddly at the small strands that had broken away from the group above and fallen into his face.

Lifting his hands the orange head ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair with a soft smile. "You look like a drenched cat," he noted, leaning down as he brushed the bangs out of the other's face to kiss his forehead. "But I'm here, so that shouldn't be a problem."

He smiled, returning the kiss by planting his lips onto the other's. "I'll never worry about drowning, eh?" Grimmjow commented, letting his fingers run down Ichigo's long thin arm and intertwining the fingers with his own when they met each other. His blue eyes bore deep into the chocolate colored hues, as if searching for a thought.

"No you won't," he assured while kissing Grimmjow back then blushing violently. Looking into the other's eyes had the orange head smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"I believe you," He said, looking up into his face before emerging from the water barely covered at the groin by the warm water. "What's going to happen now?" Grimmjow asked, smiling, though he was speaking about the future, not 'fun'.

As the other lifted himself up out of the water Ichigo had to look away with a violent blush. "Well...uh..." He then looked up at Grimmjow. "W-why don't you move in?"

Grimmjow blinked, face gone into an expressionless reverie. His thoughts moving all about in his head. "It's not an impossible idea." The idea sounded nice to him, being around a family environment instead of a homeless one. However, the howling was a large problem. It took even the exiled a while to get used to their fate with the sound pounding in their ears.

Moving to stand he moved his arms around Grimmjow's waist and nodded. "Do you want to try?" he whispered, eyes closed. He then ran his fingers along the other's back. "...please."

"Damn..." Grimmjow murmured, looking away. "When you say it like that, I'm going to feel all guilty. Yeah, sure. We can give it a try. The first few times will fail though; you do know that, don't you?" He couldn't look Ichigo in the face. "It's going to be hard on both of us."

"I...I can wait. Until you're really...you know...able to hold back on going to where you live." Leaning up he pressed a kiss to the other's cheek.

He smiled, nodding his head. "I know, but I just don't understand why it has to be so rough. After all, there's nothing there for me to go back for. Just the village and they have enough warriors..." Grimmjow said, turning his gaze back onto Ichigo.

"You can't ignore who you are," he replied with a soft exhale. "Hey, um...Grimm...c-can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Grimmjow said, truthfully staring at him. Hands still running along the other's skin while their fingers clasped together under the water's surface.

Burying his face into Grimmjow's chest before swallowing thickly. "W...why did you choose me?" he stuttered with a blush at asking such a girly question.

He blinked, quiet as he let the question soak in. Finally, and he was sure that Ichigo could hear it since his ear was pressing right against his heart, he purred, chuckling softly and wrapping his arms around Ichigo's body. "Choose you? Why wouldn't I?" Grimmjow said, simply. "I could very well ask the same thing."

"Because..." he started then lifted a hand to bite his thumb. "What I heard about hybrids was false. It was almost like that 'love at first sight' crap."

"I felt that 'love at first sight' crap too, but mine is more like imprinting, if you catch my drift," Grimmjow said. "It doesn't mean that my love is fake. I woulda loved ya whether or not you had become my mate." He said, trying to make sure Ichigo didn't think that they were forced into the relationship by fate. There was no turning back the clock anyway. Why regret what had a wonderful ending?

A soft laugh passed his lips as the bluenette spoke and reassured him that it wasn't fake. "I don't think it's fake." he chuckled, kissing the other's neck. "I know you mean what you do and say."

Grimmjow chuckled once more, "Is that all you want to know?" He asked, opening himself up. "After all, we're almost 'husbands', if you wish to count your human rituals as the real deal. Though that mark makes it official enough for me." If it would be best for Ichigo to marry through a ceremony, then the mark would be the engagement.

Ichigo looked to the side and blushed while running his fingers through his hair. "Well, yeah. I think this is easier than actually planning a wedding." Lowering his hand the orange head then licked his lips and smiles. "But that's all right now."

"Then... you're my husband," Grimmjow said. He bent down somewhat and planted a kiss on his lips. "Now and forever until death takes us both, even then in heaven shall we be together." Pale white skin wrapped around Ichigo's waist and pulled him tight against him, lovingly.

Raising a brow Ichigo then let out a soft breath before letting his eyes slide shut. "You have such ways of soothing my worries," he smiled as he kissed back. "I love you, so much."

"What good would I be if I didn't do something about your worries?" Grimmjow replied, picking him up, holding him tight round the waist. They now were face to face, Ichigo's feet hovering over the ground of the water. "There is nothing I need more than just you and me."

Brown eyes widened once he was lifted and looked up at the demi with a confused look before running his fingers through the bluenette's strands. "Glad to hear it, because I don't want you to stop loving me."

Grimmjow shook his head and chuckled. "As if that could ever even occur. You're too precious to me," He said, purring softly into the other's ear while the hand made its way through his blue locks. A kiss and then he let Ichigo down, sliding back into the surface of the water. "I need some help washing my back."

The young Kurosaki raised a brow once he heard Grimmjow mention his back needing to be washed and chuckled before grabbing hold of some soap then sliding it down his back. "Good."

He frowned; still holding that oddly sadistic smile of his while the soap ran down his back. His hands waited patiently at his side as he took in the feel of the textured soap and glanced back every so often to see Ichigo smiling at him.

Ichigo let his hands continue to roam before letting his hand lower down to his own side. "Do you really still hate water?"

"Yeah..." Grimmjow murmured, nodding his head slightly, not looking at Ichigo. "There's just something about it that annoys me..."

"Did something happen when you were younger?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the back of the man's neck.

A contented sigh escaped him before he had a chance to stifle it. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Funnily enough, I'm the only one in the village that doesn't like it."

Ichigo pressed his chest to the other's back. "Can you tell me?"

"'course I can. You're my mate, ain't ya?" Grimmjow said, grinning a little. "My pop always hated me, for being born and killing my mother in the process. He tried to drown me on more than one occasion." He shrugged, sighing.

"What?" he cried, eyes wide as he dropped the soap and hugged Grimmjow tightly. "You poor thing!"

As much as Grimmjow liked the hug and closeness, the sympathy was something he disliked. It wasn't horrid; at least he didn't think so. After all, knowing that his father would never be there to watch his back only meant that he had to work harder to be strong. "...thanks," Grimmjow murmured.

Pulling back Ichigo rubbed his neck nervously as he blushed violently. "S-sorry...my dad's idioticness must be rubbing off on me." Coughing then he looked to the side. "So, uh...I...I won't push this subject anymore."

"It's fine," Grimmjow said, blinking at the edge of the tent, noticing how big the hot spring actually was. "You're just... you, not your dad." He turned around slowly and tackled him in the water, holding his arms and torso under his own. "You're very sweet, Ichigo. Cute though... very cute."

Once he was tackled down the orange head's eyes widened and blushed. "Wha-what's with the change all of a sudden?" he stuttered, averting his eyes. "And I'm not 'cute.'"

Grimmjow almost laughed, "Yes you are, Ichigo. Oh, more than you know..." He leaned in and kissed at Ichigo's neck. His hands keeping him from moving away. "How about hot? Sexy? Absolutely the most beautiful thing on this Earth?" He cooed.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side to give more room while letting out a soft sound of pleasure. "Grimmjow..." he breathed, slipping his hands free and around the bluenette's neck. "Don't say those things..." Though his body trembled at the joy of hearing them.

"What? I'm not allowed to speak the truth anymore?" Grimmjow asked, smirking as he continued, moving a little to land Ichigo's back against the edge of the water where they had entered. "You're the most amazing creature on the face of this planet and in this entire universe," He said, lifting his head up and grinning at Ichigo.

"Ah, d-don't..." he panted with a flush as he soon covered himself while looking to the side. "I-it's embarrassing to hear you say that." Chocolate hues fell shut with the blush darkening.

"Too bad, you're going to be hearing a lot of it from me. You're my mate; I want to do my best to make you feel your best. And I promise I'll never lie to you, every compliment will be exactly what it is," Grimmjow stated, kissing his lips playfully.

"That's just outright cruel," he whimpered, letting his eyes open then leaning his head up to kiss the other man back, lifting a hand up to run it through the cerulean strands.

"What're you talking about? I think it's more loving than cruel," Grimmjow retorted with his cat-like smile. "You really have a thing for my hair, huh? Why's that? You've never seen a man with real blue hair before?"

"Fine, sure loving." Ichigo chuckled then raised a brow at the question and blushed while pulling his hand away. "I don't know. Maybe because...you don't complain when I do so?"

He felt the hand retract and grabbed the wrist shaking his head. "I'm not complaining. I like it, berry." Grimmjow said, pulling his hand back and behind him, forcing Ichigo forward, where he promptly landed a kiss on his lips. "Don't you ever stop doing it."

Shuddering Ichigo lifted his other hand to wrap his arm around the bluenette's neck while kissing him back with intensity. "H-hai..."

The water was still around them, neither of them moving from the kiss, not even to take a breath as they each took it in the small moments that their lips showed cracks. His lips captured Ichigo's, tongue storming into the moist mouth he loved so much.

Ichigo nearly moaned once the tongue slipped inside, curling his own tongue with the others and had his hands return to the other's hair as he moved to settle on his lap. "God, Grimm," he panted.

Grimmjow took on his weight easily, hands moving to his chest and then slowly finding their way down to Ichigo's hips, rocking them slightly. "Ah... berry..." He cooed, returning the favor by wrapping his own tongue around Ichigo's with a loving caress.

A flush came over his features, shuddering as he pressed his chest against Grimmjow's own. "Hnn...s-stop...or I'm g-gonna..." His hips bucked and groaned lightly at the action.

"Gonna?" Grimmjow beckoned, feigning ignorance. His hands massaged the thighs for a moment, continuing to allow them to grind against him. Their tongues slithered together like two snakes, passionate, lustfully; they both attacked each other's mouths.

Gasping out softly he gripped Grimmjow's shoulder and buried his face into the other's neck. "D-damn tease."

He sighed, just wrapping his arms around him further, holding his head happily against his neck. "What're you trying to say, eh?"

Snorting Ichigo shrugged and bit his lower lip lightly with soft breaths being released. "Never mind."

There they stood, Grimmjow cradling Ichigo in his arms. It was meant to be that way, no matter what anyone said. Grimmjow protecting, sheltering his lover from the fate the world called for. If there was to be hardships down the road, so be it. However, now, they must be together close and in peace.


End file.
